Sweet Enemy (ChanHun vers)
by exobabyyhun
Summary: (Update Chapter 8)Sehun beruntung karena bisa diangkat sebagai keluarga oleh keluarga Park. Namun tak ada yang tahu bagamana Sehun sesungguhnya karena perlakuan Chanyeol. Tetapi Chanyeol menyadari bahwa dia memiliki hutang budi kepada Sehun, karena itu dia berusaha menjadi kakak yang baik dan menjaga Sehun. CHANHUN - CHANHUN BOOLOVE PROJECT 09/09 (Chanyeol-Sehun)
1. Prolog

REMAKE NOVEL By : Shanty Agatha

Sweet Enemy

Cast : Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol,and others.

Warn : GS, typo

-ooOoo-

.

.

-oOo-

 **PROLOG**

"Itu dia orangnya baru datang," Jongin menunjuk dari jendela di lantai paling atas mansion itu , "Dia anak miskin itu, yang dipungut oleh mama Chanyeol."

"Mana?" Suho ikut-ikutan mengintip di jendela dan mengernyit, "Sepertinya dia biasa-biasa saja? Apa yang membuat mama Chanyeol memungutnya?"

"Karena dia anak kesayangan di sekolah yang didirikan oleh mama Chanyeol, nilai-nilai pelajarannya paling sempurna, dan otaknya jenius, meskipun dia datang dari keluarga miskin, dengar-dengar ayahnya baru meninggal karena kecelakaan di tempat kerja, dan dia tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi, karena itulah Nyonya Park memutuskan menjadi penyandang dananya."

Suho melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang tampak tidak tertarik, sedang menenggelamkan diri dalam buku bacaannya. Lelaki itu tampak begitu dingin, muram dan tidak tersentuh, hanya beberapa orang yang bisa berdekatan dengannya, Park Chanyeol putera dari konglomerat nomor satu di negara ini. Suho

dan Jongin adalah sebagian yang beruntung. Mereka dekat bukan karena Chanyeol membuka diri, tetapi karena kedua orangtua mereka memang bersahabat dan mereka sudah berkenalan sejak kecil.

Chanyeol bukanlah orang yang dekat dengan kedua orangtuanya. Papanya tidak pernah ada di mansion, sibuk dengan bisnisnya, dan Mamanya lebih senang berkeliaran di luar dengan kegiatan amal dan kebaikan hatinya, merasa bahagia karena dipuja orang sebagai pribadi yang darmawan.

Meskipun Chanyeol sangat menghormati kedua orang tuanya itu. Dan Sehun, orang yang mereka bicarakan itu tentunya menjadi subjek terbaru mamanya untuk menuai pujian dari semua orang. Chanyeol mengernyit kesal. Mamanya selalu membuatnya repot, dan sekarang, dia menampung anak gelandangan itu di sini, di mansionnya. Chanyeol harus selalu berinteraksi dengan anak gelandangan dari keluarga miskin itu.

"Tapi dia cantik," Suho bergumam lagi, kali ini mengamati dengan lebih intens, "Chanyeol, kau benar-benar tidak ingin melihatnya?"

"Tidak." Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dari buku, merasa terganggu karena kedua temannya itu mengganggu konsentrasinya membaca, "Toh aku akan bertemu dengannya nanti, dia akan tinggal di mansion ini."

Jongin mengernyit, "Mamamu memutuskan supaya dia tinggal di mansion keluarga Park? Aku pikir dia hanya akan menanggung biaya hidup dan pendidikannya."

"Sehun tidak punya rumah, karena ayahnya begitu miskin dan tidak mampu membayar hutang, rumah mereka disita oleh Bank, karena itu mama memutuskan menempatkannya di sini," Chanyeol mencibir, membayangkan betapa senangnya Sehun mendengar keputusan mamanya. Anak gelandangan itu pasti tidak akan melepaskan kesempatan sekalipun supaya bisa tinggal di mansion mewah, mansion keluarga Park. Tinggal tunggu waktu saja sebelum anak gelandangan itu mencoba menggerogoti harta mamanya. Semua orang sama, semuanya mengincar harta keluarga Park. Begitupun anak gelandangan itu, Davin sangat yakin Keyna punya rencana buruk untuk menggerogoti kekayaan keluarganya.

"Kau tidak menyukainya ya?" Suho menangkap sorot kebencian di mata Chanyeol.

Dengan acuh Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya, "Aku tidak suka semua gelandangan miskin pengincar harta."

Suho dan Jongin saling melemparkan pandangan tahu sama tahu, akan gawat bagi Sehun, kalau Chanyeol tidak menyukainya. Karena Chanyeol terkenal kejam dan tak berbelas kasihan kepada orang-orang yang tidak dia suka.

-oOo-

Sehun turun dari Limousine yang dikirimkan Nyonya Park kepadanya, dan tertegun menatap Mansion yang begitu indah di depannya. Astaga. Mansion ini besar sekali, seperti istana di negeri dongeng. Ini adalah mansion terbesar yang pernah Sehun lihat, yang bisa Sehun bayangkan. Tetapi

kemudian Sehun mengernyit, mansion ini terlalu besar, terlalu mewah dan Sehun merasa tidak nyaman kalau harus tinggal di sini. Dia sudah berusaha menolak ketika Nyonya Park memintanya tinggal di Mansion keluarga Park yang terkenal itu, setelah Sehun tinggal sebatang kara karena kematianayahnya.

Tetapi Nyonya Park bersikeras, dan Sehun tidak bisa menolaknya, Nyonya Park sudah membiayai sekolahnya, Sehun sangat berhutang budi kepadanya. Saat ini, sebatang kara di dunia ini Sehun sepenuhnya tergantung kepada kebaikan hati Nyonya Park. Dia masih ingin sekolah, dan menyelesaikan pendidikannya. Itulah impian ayahnya, supaya Sehun menjadi anak pintar dan berpendidikan, sehingga bisa hidup lebih baik daripada ayahnya yang tidak mengenal bangku sekolahan. Digenggamnya kalung perak dilehernya, kalung itu sederhana, dengan liontin bulat yang bisa dibuka, di dalamnya ada foto Sehun bersama ayahnya. Kalung perak itu adalah benda miliknya yang paling berharga, satusatunya peninggalan ayahnya, hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke tujuh belas, dan dibeli ayahnya dari seluruh uang tabungannya selama bekerja sebagai buruh bangunan.

Seorang pelayan menjemputnya ke depan pintu dan membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan formal.

"Selamat datang, Nyonya Park sudah menginformasikan kedatangan anda, silahkan masuk, kamar anda sudah disiapkan."

Sehun menatap pelayan itu dengan gugup,"Eh… Apakah Nyonya Park ada di mansion?"

Pelayan itu menggeleng, "Beliau tidak ada di mansion jam-jam segini, biasanya di malam hari beliau baru ada, itu pun kalau tidak ada undangan-undangan jamuan makan malam penting, tetapi saat ini Tuan Muda ada di mansion. Mari saya antar anda ke kamar anda."

Sehun mengangguk gugup, membiarkan pelayan itu mengambil kopernya, sejenak Sehun merasa malu karena koper bututnya tampak tidak pantas berada di dalam mansion semewah ini. Tetapi pelayan laki-laki itu tampaknya tidak memperhatikannya. Dengan ragu Sehun mengikuti pelayan itu melangkah menaiki tangga lingkar dengan pegangan keemasan yang berkilau menuju lantai dua.

"Ini kamar anda, semoga anda betah di sini." pelayan itu membukakan sebuah pintu besar dan mempersilahkan Sehun masuk.

Sehun masuk, lalu terpesona. Astaga. Luas kamar ini mungkin sama dengan luar mansion kecil yang dia tinggali bersama ayahnya dulu, bahkan mungkin lebih besar. Interiornya mewah, bergaya Eropa dengan nuansa keemasan. Karpet yang melingkupi seluruh lantainya juga begitu tebal, sampai-sampai Sehun merasa malu karena sepatu jeleknya tampak tidak pantas untuk menginjak karpet kamar itu.

"Silahkan anda beristirahat dulu, kalau anda butuh sesuatu tinggal tekan intercom di samping ranjang, kami akan menyediakannya. Oh ya, nanti malam silahkan turun ke bawah untuk makan malam, Nyoya Park ingin bercakap-cakap dengan anda nanti."

Sehun mengangguk, dan pelayan itu melangkah pergi setelah meletakkan koper Sehun di kamar, meninggalkan Sehun sendirian, berdiri ditengah ranjang dan terpana, seolah-olah sedang berada di negeri dongeng. Suara pintu terbuka mengagetkan Sehun dari lamunannya, dia menoleh ke pintu dan terpana. Sosok yang berdiri di depannya adalah sosok yang paling tampan yang pernah Sehun lihat. Lelaki itu bersandar di pintu kamarnya yang sudah ditutup dan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan penuh penghinaan.

"Kuharap kau nyaman di kamar ini," suara yang keluar begitu dingin, dan tanpa sadar Sehun memundurlan langkah menjauh.

"Kau… Kau siapa? Kenapa kau masuk ke kamarku tanpa permisi?"

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya jengkel, "Kenapa aku harus meminta permisi kepadamu? Ini mansionku."

Sehun tertegun, jadi inilah dia, Park Chanyeol, pewaris tunggal kerajaan bisnis keluarga Park yang terkenal itu. Sehun sering mendengar namanya disebut-sebut di berita atau di tabloid-tabloid. Park Chanyeol putera mahkota kerajaan bisnis Park yang berkepribadian buruk dan sering bertengkar dengan wartawan. Sehun dulunya tidak pernah tertarik dengan berita-berita itu, dia terlalu sibuk belajar di pagi hari dan kerja sambilan di malam harinya, tetapi satu yang pasti. Park Chanyeol yang asli jelas lebih tampan dari apa yang ditayangkan di televisi atau di tabloid-tabloid.

"Aku kesini untuk memperingatkanmu." Chanyeol melemparkan pandangan mencemooh kepada Sehun, "Kau pasti merasa beruntung sekali karena mamaku mengizinkanmu tinggal di mansion kami. Tapi kau jangan terlalu berbesar hati, aku akan menendangmu langsung dari mansion ini segera setelah kau lulus sekolah nanti, karena tempat yang pantas untukmu bukanlah di mansion ini, tetapi di tempat kumuh, bersama para gelandangan sejenismu!" Chanyeol mengernyit menatap Sehun, lalu membalikkan tubuh dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamar Sehun, dengan pintu berdebam di belakangnya.

-oOo-

"Sepertinya kalian sangat rukun," Suho tertawa geli ketika dia dan Chanyeol berpapasan dengan Sehun di lorong mansion, lalu Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan bergegas menjauh, sementara Chanyeol hanya menatap dengan pandangan dingin.

Chanyeol melemparkan pandangan marah kepada Suho, "Jangan bercanda, aku benar-benar terganggu dengan kehadirannya di mansion ini."

"Tapi kau tidak berbuat apa-apa untuk mengusirnya dari sini."

"Hmmm…" Chanyeol tampak berpikir, "Jangan salah, aku sedang membuat sebuah rencana."

"Rencana apa?" Suho menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan tertarik.

"Rencana yang bisa membuat mama mengusirnya dari mansion ini."

-oOo-

Mansion itu heboh, ketika di pagi harinya Nyonya Park berteriak marah karena salah satu kalung rubi favoritnya hilang. Kalung itu adalah benda yang berharga, selainkarena harganya yang tak ternilai, kalung itu adalah kalung warisan yang diturunkan secara turun temurun kepada pengantin keluarga Park. Seluruh isi mansion begitu heboh, seluruh pelayan ribut mencari kalung itu, dan ketika tak juga ditemukan, mereka mulai saling menuduh.

"Dulu tidak pernah ada barang yang hilang di mansion ini."

"Iya dulu mansion ini sangat aman."

"Atau jangan-jangan karena anak itu? Kau pernah lihat kan? Anak angkat Nyonya Park yang ditempatkan di lantai dua itu, kemarin dia datang dan kalung Nyonya hilang, sungguh suatu kebetulan."

"Betul juga, sebelum kedatangan anak itu, mansion ini tidak pernah terdengar ada kejadian pencurian apapun." Chanyeol kebetulan lewat dan mendengar percakapan para pelayan yang saling berbisik-bisik itu. Dia tersenyum. Bagus. Bara sudah dinyalakan, tinggal menunggu angin menghembus supaya apinya membakar Sehun. Dengan langkah tenang Chanyeol melangkah memasuki ruang kerja mamanya yang kebetulan sedang ada di rumah.

"Aku dengar kalung mama hilang," Chanyeol langsung menyapa dan duduk di kursi, di seberang meja kerja mamanya.

Nyonya Park mengangkat kepalanya dari berkas dihadapannya dan mengerutkan alisnya, "Benar-benar kecerobohan luar biasa, kalung itu warisan turun temurun keluarga Park , kalau para pelayan itu tidak bisa menemukannya, mama akan memecat mereka semua."

"Mama sudah lapor polisi?"

"Belum," Nyonya Park bersedekap, "Mama ingin para pelayan mencarinya dulu, kalau sampai malam mereka tidak bisa menemukannya, mama akan menghubungi polisi."

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya, "Bukankah ini suatu kebetulan?"

"Kebetulan apa?"

"Bahwa kalung mama hilang setelah anak gelandangan itu masuk ke rumah ini."

"Park Chanyeol! Jaga bicaramu." suara Nyonya Park meninggi, "Kau tidak tahu apa yang kau tuduhkan. Sehun adalah anak baik di sekolah, dan dia jenius dengan nilai tertinggi, bagaimana mungkin kau mencurigainya mengambil kalung itu?"

"Aku tidak mencurigainya, aku hanya berpikir bahwa itu suatu kebetulan." Chanyeol menatap mamanya dengan penuh perhitungan, "Kalung itu tidak ketemu sampai sekarang, dan kamar anak gelandangan itu adalah satu-satunya tempat yang belum diperiksa pelayan, tidak ada ruginya kan mama memeriksa kamar anak itu?"

Nyonya Park termenung mendengar perkataan anak tunggalnya itu. Benar juga, tidak ada ruginya kan kalau dia memerintahkan pelayannya memeriksa kamar Sehun?

-oOo-

Sehun sedang belajar dan mencoba memecahkan soal aritmetika yang rumit ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka dan beberapa pelayan masuk, diikuti Nyonya Park sendiri dan Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan sinar kebencian yang aneh di belakangnya.

"Nyonya Park?" Sehun langsung berdiri dari kursi belajarnya.

Nyonya Park hanya menatapnya datar, "Kau tidak keluar ya seharian ini?"

"Iya Nyonya Park, sepulang sekolah saya langsung belajar di kamar." Sehun menatap wajah-wajah yang menatapnya itu dengan bingung. Ada apa? Kenapa semua orang menatapnya dengan aneh.

Nyonya Park berdeham sebentar dan menggumam, "Kalau begitu kau mungkin belum dengar, kalung rubiku hilang entah kemana pagi tadi, dan seluruh penjuru rumah sudah dicari, tinggal kamar ini yang belum."

Tiba-tiba pandangan Nyonya Park tampak malu, "Maafkan aku Sehun, mungkin kami terpaksa memeriksa kamarmu, aku harap kami tidak akan menemukan kalung itu disini."

Wajah Sehun pucat pasi antara perasaan terhina dan sedih. Kalung Nyonya Park hilang, dan dia sebagai pendatang yang datang dari kelas miskin, harus menghadapipenghinaan karena dicurigai. Dengan pedih Sehun mengangkat dagunya, "Silahkan periksa kamar ini."

Ketika para pelayan bergerak memeriksa seluruh bagian kamar, Sehun sungguh yakin bahwa mereka tidak akan menemukan apapapun di kamar ini. Sehun sungguh tidak mengambil kalung rubi itu, bahkan dia tidak terpikirkan sama sekali akan bentuk kalung rubi itu.

Tetapi kemudian, seorang pelayan membuka laci pakaian Sehun dan terkesiap. Semua menoleh ke arah suara itu dan tertegun. Di laci baju itu, dibawah pakaian-pakaian Keyna, ada kalung rubi itu tergeletak di sana.

Wajah Nyonya Park berubah-ubah antara kekecewaan dan kemarahan, "Aku sudah berbuat baik kepadamu, aku tidak menyangka kau melakukan perbuatan yang begitu tidak terpuji."

Sehun pucat pasi, sungguh tidak menyangka kenapa kalung itu ada di sana, dia sungguh tidak tahu. _Bagaimana bisa?_ _Bagaimana mungkin?_ Kemudian dia menangkap sinar kemenangan dan seringai menghina sekilas dari Chanyeol dan dia sadar. Lelaki itu pernah mengancam akan mendepaknya keluar dari mansion ini.

Sehun sangat yakin ini adalah pekerjaan Chanyeol untuk memfitnahnya. "Nyonya… Saya sungguh-sungguh tidak mengambil kalung itu." suara Sehun bergetar karena semua pelayan dan Nyonya Park menatapnya dengan menuduh, "Saya tidak tahu bagaimana bisa kalung itu berada di sana."

"Apa kau pikir kalung itu bisa jalan sendiri?" gumam Chanyeol dengan pandangan menghina.

Nyonya Park menghela nafas panjang. "Kita bicarakan ini nanti, Sehun, kau ikut ke ruanganku, aku harus mengevalusi kebijakanku memberikan bantuan kepadamu, kau sungguh-sungguh mengecewakanku!" dengan marah Nyonya Park membalikkan badannya dan pergi, para pelayan langsung mengikutinya.

Sementara itu Chanyeol tetap tinggal di sana, bersedekap dan menatap Sehun dengan santai, "Well sepertinya kau akanlebih cepat didepak dari sini, tidak perlu menunggu sampai kau lulus sekolah," gumamnya mengejek.

Mata Sehun berkaca-kaca antara perasaan malu dan marah luar biasa, "Kau sungguh jahat!" desisnya penuh emosi. Tanpa perasaan Chanyeol terkekeh dan kemudian matanya berubah kejam ketika melangkah mendekati Sehun, membuat Sehun memundurkan langkahnya setengah takut.

Chanyeol terus mendekat sampai Sehun terjebak di tembok, "Tempatmu bukan di sini, tempatmu di sana di tempat kumuh bersama para gelandangan, aku sudah pernah bilang kan? Jadi jangan bermimpi kau bisa tinggal dan menikmati kemewahan di mansion ini." tatapan Chanyeol tiba-tiba tertarik ke kilatan cahaya dari dada Sehun, matanya beralih dan menemukan kalung perak yang sangat bagus di sana.

"Kalung apa itu?" tangannya meraih kalung itu dan Sehun dengan defensif berusaha melindungi kalung peninggalan ayahnya, tetapi Sehun memaksa sehingga rantai kalung itu lepas, dan Sehun merenggut kalung itu dalam genggaman tangannya.

Chanyeol menatap kalung itu, lalu dengan jahat mengantonginya, "Sepertinya kalung itu sangat berharga ya? Aku akan mengambilnya, sebagai hukuman karena kau mencuri kalung ibuku."

"Aku tidak mencuri kalung itu, aku tahu kau yang memfitnahku!" Sehun berteriak, berusaha mengejar Chanyeol, "Kembalikan kalungku!"

"Tidak, aku memutuskan akan memilikinya," dengan kejam Chanyeol membalikkan langkah dan meninggalkan Sehun yang menangis di belakangnya.

-oOo-

Sore sudah beranjak malam ketika Sehun turun dari bis. Dia diusir dari mansion itu karena di tuduh mencuri, dan Nyonya Park mengatakan akan mencabut semua bantuannya kepada Sehun, serta Sehun harus berterima kasih kepadanya karena Nyonya Park memutuskan tidak akan melaporkan Sehun kepada polisi, karena kalau tidak, Sehun akan dipenjara. Sekarang Sehun berdiri di dekat kompleks rumah kumuh, rumahnya yang dulu. Dan bingung harus berbuat apa.

Dia tidak punya rumah karena rumahnya bersama ayahnya dulu sudah disita, dan dia tidak punya siapa-siapa. Dan… Perutnya lapar, tapi dia juga tidak punya uang, yang dia bawa ketika

keluar dari mansion Nyonya Park hanyalah pakaian pakaiannya.

Sambil menekan perutnya yang mulai terasa perih, Sehun melangkah ke emperan sebuah toko yang sudah tutup. Dan duduk di sana. Seperti melengkapi kepedihannya, hujan turun dengan derasnya, meniupkan hawa dingin dan cipratan air yang mulai membasahinya, emperan toko itu ternyata tidak

cukup melindunginya.

Lapar dan sakit hati, Sehun teringat akan ayahnya dan menangis. Diingatnya ketika ayahnya pulang sambil membawa jatah makan siang di proyek bangunannya untuk Sehun, ayahnya berpuasa tidak makan siang supaya bisa membagi jatah makan siangnya dengan Sehun, mereka lalu makan sepiring berdua, meskipun hanya makanan sederhana, tetapi karena dimakan dengan penuh rasa syukur dan bahagia, terasa begitu nikmat.

Ayahnya adalah sosok malaikat dalam hidup Sehun, meskipun mereka tidak beruntung dalam hal keuangan, tetapi mereka berbahagia dalam kesederhanaan, bisa memiliki satu sama lain. Sehun selalu mengingat pesan ayahnya supaya dia selalu menjaga hatinya.

" _Kita ini orang miskin Sehun, tetapi jangan sampai kita juga miskin hati. Isilah hatimu dengan kebaikan, maka kau akan menjadi orang kaya di hadapan Tuhan."_

Dan sekarang ayahnya sudah tiada. Kecelakaan di tempat kerja, ayahnya tertimpa batu ketika sedang mengopernya ke atas, ayahnya berkerja sebagai buruh bangunan di sebuah proyek pembangunan apartment, dan ayahnya meninggal seketika. Di tengah hujan deras ini, hati Sehun hancur mengingat ayahnya, dan kalung liontin kenangan ayahnya sudah direnggut oleh Chanyeol yang jahat itu. Air mata Sehun mengalir deras. Rasanya lebih baik dia mati saja.

-oOo-

"Mama masih kecewa dengan Sehun, mama tidak menyangka dia akan berbuat seperti itu." Nyonya Park mendesah sedih sambil menatap makan malamnya, hujan deras turun di luar, dan dia hanya berdua dengan Chanyeol di meja makan yang besar itu. Tuan Park sedang dalam perjalanan

bisnisnya di luar negeri.

Chanyeol mendengus kesal, "Yah, mama seharusnya tahu, orang miskin biasanya memang tergoda menjadi pencuri ketika mereka dihadapkan pada barang-barang berharga."

Nyonya Park menggelengkan kepalanya, "Dulunya mama berpikir Sehun akan berbeda," Nyonya Park mendesah, "Kau tahu, kita berhutang budi kepadanya."

 _Hutang Budi?_ Chanyeol mengernyit Nyonya Park menatap Chanyeol dan tersenyum lembut, "Kau masih kecil waktu itu, mungkin kau lupa." Nyonya Park mulai bercerita, "Dulu ada seorang pemain biola terkenal, namanya Kris, dia berasal dari keluarga miskin, tidak mengenal sekolah, tetapi sangat berbakat, dia sahabat papamu."

Chanyeol tidak mengingatnya, tetapi entah kenapa ada dorongan samar-samar ingatan di benaknya. "Suatu hari, ada penculik, kau waktu itu sedang berumur 5 tahun, kau bermain-main sendirian di lorong kantor papamu. Di saat yang sama, Kris sedang mengunjungi papamu untuk persiapan kunjungannya ke Austria, dia menerima kontrak kerja untuk tampil di konser-konser besar di seluruh dunia, masa depannya sangat cerah."

Tatapan mata Nyonya Park menerawang, mengenang masa lalu, "Dan dia menemukan penculik itu sedang berusaha menculikmu, penculik itu sudah menyekap dan membawamu, tetapi Robert mencegahnya…"

Nyonya Park menghela nafas panjang. "Penculik itu membawa pisau…dan melukai Kris… Tetapi dia berhasil menyelamatkanmu, petugas keamanan datang dan penculik itu ditangkap, kau selamat, kembali dalam pelukan kami."

"Dimana Kris sekarang ma?" Davin mengernyit, dia tidak pernah mendengar pemain biola terkenal bernama Kris sampai sekarang. Kalau dia memang berbakat dan bermasa depan saat itu, pasti sekarang dia sudah di elu-elukan dan terkenal sampai penjuru dunia.

Nyonya Park menyusut air matanya, "Kris… Penculik itu mencabik tangan kirinya dengan pisau, dan mengenai saraf yang paling penting, luka itu membuat Kris tidak akan pernah bisa bermain biola seumur hidupnya. Karirnya hancur dan seluruh masa depannya hancur, papamu sebenarnya berusaha menolongnya, tetapi dia menolak semua bantuan dari papamu, dia menghilang." Nyonya Park menatap Chanyeol sendu, "Dua puluh tahun kemudian, tanpa sengaja aku bertemu dengan Sehun dan melihat kemiripannya dengan Kris…"

"Apakah maksud mama…?" wajah Chanyeol memucat ketika berhasil menarik kesimpulan.

"Ya Chanyeol, Sehun adalah anak perempuan Kris, dan kita punya hutang budi yang begitu besar kepada keluarga mereka, karena menyelamatkanmulah Kris kehilangan masa depannya, membuatnya dan anak perempuannya hidup miskin selama ini." Tiba-tiba tatapan mata Nyonya Park berubah tajam, "Mama tahu bukan Sehun yang mencuri kalung mama."

Wajah Chanyeol yang sudah pucat mendengar informasi itu semakin memucat, "Apa?"

"Kau yang melakukannya." Nyonya Park menatap tajam, "Mama tahu Sehun tidak akan berbuat begitu, dia terlalu jujur dan polos untuk mencuri."

"Kalau begitu kenapa mama mengusirnya dari mansion ini?" suara Chanyeol berubah cemas. Dia telah salah paham selama ini, dia telah membuat Sehun terusir dari rumah ini, karena pandangan jahatnya pada kemiskinan Sehun. Padahal semua penderitaan yang menimpa Sehun, semuanya berakar kepadanya! Karena ayah Sehun berusaha menyelamatkannya!

"Mama ingin kau belajar dari kesalahanmu, supaya kau tidak gegabah bertindak, dan menilai orang dari kaya dan miskinnya…Chanyeol, mau kemana kau."

Chanyeol bahkan tidak menoleh ketika tergesa meninggalkan ruangan, "Aku akan mencariSehun!" Dan Nyonya Park duduk di ruang makan itu, melap bibirnya dengan elegan dan tersenyum, Chanyeol rupanya telah belajar menjadi dewasa.

-oOo-

Chanyeol mengumpat-umpat sepanjang perjalanan, hujanderas ini menghalangi perjalanannya mencari Sehun ke daerah perumahan kumuh, tempat rumah Sehun dulu berada, Chanyeol tahu alamat ini dari mamanya. Ketika sampai, Chanyeol makin frustrasi, karena lokasi perumahan kumuh itu sangat jelek, dan penuh dengan gang sempit yang saling berdesak-desakan, dan tidak bisa dimasuki mobil. Dengan marah Chanyeol keluar dari mobilnya, membiarkan tubuhnya diterpa hujan, lalu berdiri mengitarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. _Bagaimana dia bisa menemukan Sehun di sini? Bagaimana_ _dia bisa menemukan alamat lama rumah Sehun?_

Chanyeol yakin Sehun pasti kembali ke sini, dia tidak punya siapa-siapa, bekas rumahnya bersama ayahnya dulu pasti menjadi tujuan utamanya. Sejenak rasa cemas dan bersalah menyesaki dadanya. Tuhan, kalau sampai Sehun kenapa-kenapa, maka Chanyeol akan menanggung rasa bersalah seumur hidupnya.

Matanya menyipit ketika menemukan sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak di emperan toko di sudut sana, dengan penuh harapan, Chanyeol berlari menembus hujan ke sana. Di temukannya Sehun sedang duduk meringkuk kedinginan di emperan toko itu, bekas-bekas air mata ada di pipinya.

Semula Sehun tidak mengenali lelaki yang tiba-tiba berdiri menjulang di depannya, seolah muncul begitu saja dari tirai hujan, tetapi begitu mengenali bahwa lelaki itu adalah Chanyeol, tatapannya berubah waspada.

"Kenapa kau kemari?"

Chanyeol langsung berlutut sampai kepala mereka hampir sejajar, "Maafkan aku."

Sehun mengernyit, "Apa?"

"Aku sungguh menyesal, maafkan aku, kuharap kau mau pulang kembali ke mansion bersamaku."

 _Pulang ke mansion? Untuk kemudian disiksa oleh_ _Chanyeol_ _kembali dengan kebenciannya? Tidak!_

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" wajah Sehun berubah keras kepala, "Aku bisa hidup sendiri tanpa bantuan orang-orang kaya seperti kalian, aku akan mencari pekerjaan sambilan dan rumah sementara besok, kau… Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menyakiti dan menghina orang-orang miskin seperti aku lagi!"

Hati Chanyeol terasa dirobek oleh perkataan Sehun yang penuh kepedihan itu, "Sehun, aku minta maaf." bisiknya lembut, "Aku telah salah paham selama ini, Mama sudah menjelaskan semuanya kepadaku, dan aku menyesal, ini…" Chanyeol mengeluarkan liontin Sehun dari tangannya, "Ini liontinmu, aku lihat ada foto ayahmu di sana, ini pasti sangat berharga untukmu, kukembalikan kepadamu," dengan tak kalah lembut Chanyeol menggenggamkan liontin itu di jemari Sehun.

Sehun langsung menerima kalung itu dan menggenggamnya erat-erat. _Oh Terima kasih Tuhan! Kalung itu_ _akhirnya kembali kepadanya._

Tetapi dia tetap menatap Chanyeol dengan waspada, "Ke…kenapa kau berubah pikiran secepat itu?" pikiran buruk berkecamuk di benak Sehun, apakah Chanyeol punya rencana jahat yang lain untuknya.

"Sehun, percayalah, aku sungguh menyesal, kumohon kau ikut aku pulang kembali ke mansion, akan aku ceritakan semuanya, aku bersumpah akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik sekarang." Chanyeol mulai frustrasi, berusaha meyakinkan Sehun.

"Kalau begitu… Kau tidak akan berbuat jahat kepadaku lagi?"

"Aku berjanji, kau bisa pegang kata-kataku."

Sehun menghela nafas panjang. "Aku… Aku bisa hidup sendiri tanpa bantuan keluarga kalian."

"Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu melakukannya!" suara Chanyeol meninggi, "Kumohon Sehun, apakah kau ingin menyiksaku dalam penyesalan? Kumohon ikutlah pulang ke mansion bersamaku, izinkan aku membalas budi dan menebus kesalahanku." Sehun termenung. "Kumohon Sehun." Nada frustrasi mulai mewarnai suara Chanyeol, lelaki itu tampak benar-benar tersiksa.

Ahkirnya Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya yang langsung disambut dengan desahan lega Chanyeol, lelaki itu melepaskan jaketnya dan memakaikannya di kepala Sehun.

"Tapi kau akan basah…"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku lebih kuat daripada kau," dengan lembut Chanyeol menghela Sehun dan mereka berlari menembus hujan masuk ke mobil.

 _Aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik Sehun. Mungkin aku tidak bisa mengucapkan terima kasih secara langsung kepada ayahmu, tetapi ayahmu akan tenang di sana, karena kau ada dalam penjagaanku_. Janji Chanyeol dalam hati.

-oOo-

"Bukan begitu caranya." Chanyeol mengerutkan alis, dan dengan tidak sabar meraih tangan Sehun lalu memposisikan jemari Sehun dengan benar memegang garpu dan pisau itu, "Begini cara memegangnya, kalau kau salah memegang. Tuan dan Nyonya besar yang terhormat itu akan menyadarinya dan mempermalukanmu."

"Aku tidak akan mempermalukan Sehun, meskipun aku termasuk di golongan Nyonya besar yang kau maksud Chanyeol." Nyonya Park yang sedang duduk membaca di sudut ruangan menyeletuk, sedari tadi dia hanya duduk di sana, geli memperhatikan Chanyeol yang dengan tidak sabaran mengajari Sehun tata cara makan resmi di jamuan makan malam terhormat.

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah mamanya dan mengerutkan kening, "Mama mungkin tidak akan melakukannya. Tetapi teman-teman mama akan berbisik-bisik dengan hidung mereka yang angkuh dan memuakkan." Lelaki itu lalu menatap Sehun lagi, "Coba pegang garpu itu dengan lebih elegan, Sehun!"

Chanyeol tampak tidak sabaran, pemarah dan kaku sedangkan Sehun lebih tampak ketakutan dengan sikap Chanyeol. Nyonya Park tersenyum, anak laki-lakinya ini memang terbiasa bersikap kasar, bahkan meskipun tujuannya baik, Chanyeol tetap membungkusnya dengan sikap kasar. Semoga saja Sehun menyadari dan terbiasa dengan sikap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sudah membuatnya terkejut dengan bersikap baik kepada Sehun selama ini, meskipun masih kaku dan kadang sinis, anak lelakinya itu tampak sudah menerima kehadiran Sehun sebagai bagian dari mansion ini. Dari malam itu, sejak Sehun menjemput Sehun dengan penuh tekad pada malam berhujan itu, anak lelakinya benar-benar memegang teguh pendiriannya bahwa dia akan menjaga Sehun dan menjadi kakak yang baik.

Meskipun mereka berdua tampak begitu serasi lebih daripada kakak dan adik. Ditatapnya Chanyeol yang begitu tampan, berdiri dan menggenggam jemari Sehun mengatur cara jemari Sehun menggenggam dengan baik, kemudian ditatapnya Sehun yang begitu cantik dibalik penampilan rapuhnya yang menyimpan kekuatan tersembunyi itu. Mereka begitu cocok bersama, Nyonya Park membatin, lalu tersenyum sendiri. Mungkin kalau tentang hal itu, lebih baik diserahkan kepada yang muda-muda saja untuk memutuskan.

.

.

.

END/TBC

Haiiii aku balik lagi dengan FF Remake (lagi) dari novel Kak Shanty Agatha (lagi). Aku tau ini udah ada yang remake juga namun dengan cast yang berbeda. Karena aku sukanya Sehun ya jadi aku buat Sehun sebagai ukenya.

Aku kasih rahasia yaa. Kalian ga akan menemuka cast lain di ff aku. Karena aku akan menaruh Sehun sebagai ukenya wkwk

SO...jika ingin ini dilanjut silahkan tulis di REVIEW yaaa. Hmm ±20 review udah cukup kok biar bisa lanjutin ff remake ini

RnR


	2. Chapter 1

REMAKE NOVEL By : Shanty Agatha

Sweet Enemy

Cast : Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol,and others.

Warn : GS, typo

-ooOoo-

.

.

-oOo-

" _Cinta adalah ketika kau ingin memberi sebanyak mungkin bahkan ketika kau tidak diminta_ _"_

 **1**

Pagi itu, sebelum berangkat ke kampus, Sehun mampir ke _Garden Cafe_ , cafe dengan nuansa hijau dan taman dengan dinding-dinding kaca yang berkilauan. Memantulkan nuansa taman di sekelilingnya. Cafe itu terletak di pinggir jalan yang sering dilalui Sehun ketika berjalan kaki menuju kampusnya…

Dulu pada awalnya Sehun ragu memasuki cafe itu karena sepertinya harganya mahal, dia hanya berdiri di depan cafe itu, merasa tertarik tetapi ragu. Tetapi seorang pelayan, yang kebetulan sedang berada di depan cafe itu menyapanya dengan ramah, mempersilahkannya masuk sehingga akhirnya Sehun memberanikan diri untuk masuk. Pelayan yang ramah itu bernama Jongdae dan mereka akhirnya berteman.

Sekarang setiap pagi sebelum berangkat ke kampus, Sehun pasti akan mampir ke cafe ini untuk membeli minuman kesukaannya, Oreo Milkshake. Sehun sangat menyukai susu, dan ketika pertama kali memilih menu di cafe itu, matanya langsung mengarah ke bagian

milkshake. Dia mencoba oreo milkshake, dari susu yang nikmat, dengan whipped cream yang lembut di atasnya, tentu saja dipadukan dengan remahan oreo yang bercampur putihnya susu menjadikan warnanya abu-abu yang menggugah selera.

"Milkshake lagi, Sehunie?" Jongdae langsung menyapanya dan menyebutkan pesanannya, bahkan sebelum Sehun sempat memesan.

Sehun tertawa, "Ya. Yang biasanya." Jongdae menatap Sehun dengan pandangan mencela, "Dan

aku heran kau tidak bertambah gemuk padahal kau mengkonsumsi minuman itu setiap hari, kau terlalu kurus, mungkin kau harus menambah porsi makanmu."

"Aku sedang dalam program penggemukan, karena itulah aku memesan milkshake setiap hari." jawab Sehun dengan senyum geli. Dia duduk di kursi tinggi di depan counter bar yang menyediakan sarapan dan kopi hangat tiap pagi, dan berubah menjadi bar minuman kalau menjelang malam.

Beberapa saat kemudian Jongdae datang membawakan pesanannya. Sehun menerimanya dengan senang, lalu menyedot Milkshake itu dari sedotan besar di gelas tingginya, rasa manis, gurih, dan

nikmatnya susu bercampur oreo dan whipped cream langsung berpadu di mulutnya, membuatnya senang. Dan yang pasti memberinya kekuatan untuk menghadapi suasana kampus yang tidak menyenangkan setiap hari. Sehun langsung mengerutkan keningnya, dan Jongdae yang masih berdiri di situ beserta beberapa pelayan lain yang menyiapkan pesanan sarapan di meja counter rupanya memperhatikannya.

"Suasana kampus masih tidak menyenangkan, Sehun?" tanya Jongdae penuh pengertian.

Sehun mendongak dan menatap Jongdae, lalu tersenyum sedih. Jongdae benar-benar sudah menjadi teman bicaranya yang baik. Lelaki itu ternyata bukan hanya sekedar pelayan. Dari cerita pelayan lain, Jongdae ternyata adalah orang kepercayaan dari pemilik cafe ini dan diberikan kendali penuh untuk

mengelola cafe, tetapi dia menyerahkan tugas itu kepada orang yang lebih muda, kemudian memilih menjadi pelayan dan menikmati hidup dengan bercakap-cakap dan berbagi cerita bersama para pelanggannya. Dia lelaki setengah baya yang hidup sendirian. Berdasar gosip juga, lelaki ini kehilangan keluarganya di masa lalu dan kemudian memilih untuk hidup

sendiri selamanya.

"Mereka semua masih bersikap sama. Menjauh dan memusuhiku." Sehun mengangkat bahu. Dia memang sering bercerita tentang suasana kampusnya kepada Jongdae, karena lelaki itu sangat baik dan bersedia mendengarkan, Jongdae membuat Sehun teringat kepada ayahnya. "Yah mau bagaimana lagi, aku memang bukan bagian dari mereka."

"Kau harus tetap semangat dan melupakan mereka." Jongdae tersenyum bijaksana seperti biasanya,

"Sebenci-bencinya orang kepadamu, hidupmu adalah hidupmu, jadi teruslah melangkah maju."

Sehun menatap Jongdae dengan senyum tulus, "Terima kasih, Jongdae... Aku senang berbagi cerita kepadamu, kau benarbenar mirip ayahku," gumamnya malu-malu.

Jongdae tertawa mendengar perkataannya, "Apakah kau memujiku karena ingin mendapatkan milkshake gratis?" godanya sambil tergelak, "Bersemangatlah! Oke. Aku harus kesana dan melanjutkan pekerjaanku." setelah melempar senyuman untuk terakhir kalinya, Jongdae membalikkan badan dan meninggalkan Sehun sendiri, menikmati oreo milkshakenya.

-oOo-

"Mereka menghebohkannya di kampusnya." Jongin melirik ke arah Chanyeol, "Adikku yang cerita. Banyak yang memusuhi dan merendahkannya karena menganggapnya tak sederajat."

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannnya dari buku yang dibacanya, "Siapa yang berani memusuhi Sehun di kampus?"

"Hampir semuanya," gumam Jongdae, "Yah sudah biasa terjadi kalau anak-anak keluarga kaya, di kampus khusus keluarga kaya akan merasa terganggu kalau tiba-tiba ada anak miskin yang naik status menjadi bagian dari keluarga yang paling berpengaruh di antara mereka. Dulu Sehun hanyalah anak biasa yang mendapat beasiswa di sana, sekarang posisinya tentu berbeda, dia menjadi bagian dari keluarga Park, tinggal di mansion ini. Tentu saja permusuhan ini tidak terangterangan,

tetapi ada. Anak itu tidak punya teman sama sekali."

"Dan bagaimana Sehun? Apakah adikmu bisa mengawasinya?"

"Baekhyun tidak tahu," gumam Jongdae, menyebut nama adiknya, "Dia satu tingkat di atas Sehun jadi tidak bisa mengawasinya terus menerus, menurutnya, Sehun biasa saja menghadapi semuanya, tampaknya dia sudah terbiasa menghadapi perlakukan macam itu."

Chanyeol tercenung, "Apakah menurutmu dia butuh bantuanku?"

"Menurutku dia tidak butuh bantuan siapa-siapa." Jongin tersenyum kagum, "Dia bisa menghadapimu dan mengalahkanmu, dan menurutku teman-teman di kampusnya tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan denganmu."

-oOo-

Sehun duduk sendirian di kantin itu, di bagian paling ujung, tempatnya biasa duduk. Tidak ada yang menemaninya, tidak ada yang menyapanya. Begitulah kesehariannya di kampus paling terkenal milik keluarga Park ini. Tetapi tidak apa, dia sudah terbiasa. Dulu ketika masuk pertama kali ke sini dengan beasiswa dari mama Park, dia sudah dimusuhi, tidak ada yang mau berteman dengan manusia yang mereka pandang dari kelas rendahan. Bahkan banyak yang tampak merasa jijik hanya dengan tersentuh olehnya. Tetapi sekarang, ketika kabar bahwa dia tinggal dan diangkat anak oleh Nyonya Park di mansionnya sudah menyebar. Aura permusuhan itu terasa lebih kental dan menguar di udara meskipun makin tertahankan.

"Bolehkah aku duduk di sini?"

Sapaan manis itu membuat Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya dengan kaget. Seorang perempuan. Perempuan yang sangat cantik dengan baju dan penampilan mahalnya.

"Silahkan." Sehun mempersilahkan meskipun masih merasa bingung, siapa perempuan ini? Kenapa dia tidak pernah mengenalnya selama berada di kampus ini? Seharusnya perempuan secantik ini sangat terkenal di sini, apalagi dari penampilannya yang jelas-jelas berasal dari keluarga kaya.

"Namaku Luhan." perempuan cantik itu meletakkan piring makanannya di meja lalu duduk di depan Sehun dan tersenyum manis kepadanya, "Aku baru pindah kesini, sebelumnya aku kuliah di China, tetapi mama sakit sehingga aku memutuskan tinggal dekat dengannya." dia tersenyum manis, "Aku sudah mendengar tentangmu, Sehun dan tahu mereka memusuhimu karena alasan yang cukup konyol, jangan pedulikan mereka ya."

Sehun menatap Luhan yang tampak begitu tulus di depannya, dan kemudian tersenyum. "Aku tidak apa-apa, aku sudah terbiasa," gumamnya lembut.

Luhan menatap menantang kepada beberapa orang di kantin yang menatap mereka dengan sembunyi-sembunyi, "Aku akan menjadi temanmu di sini, supaya mereka menyadari betapa konyolnya memusuhi seseorang hanya berdasarkan kekayaan dan kemiskinan."

Sehun tersenyum tertahan melihat kekeraskepalaan Luhan, "Terima kasih Luhan-ah, aku senang kau mau menjadi temanku."

-oOo-

"Bagaimana keadaan di sekolah?" Chanyeol menyambut Sehun di ballroom mansion mereka, dengan gayanya yang elegan dan tetap tampan. Lelaki itu sekarang memegang beberapa cabang perusahaan Park dan menjalankannya dengan baik. Karena kesibukannya, sangat jarang Chanyeol berada di rumah sore-sore begini. Sehun menatap Chanyeol dan mencoba tersenyum. Hubungan mereka bisa dibilang baik. Chanyeol benarbenar melaksanakan janjinya untuk bersikap baik kepada Sehun di rumah ini, meskipun kadang lelaki itu masih menyimpan arogansi dan sikap kasarnya.

"Baik-baik saja." jawab Sehun pelan.

"Aku dengar mereka memusuhimu."

"Mereka memusuhiku sejak awal, tidak apa-apa, aku sudah terbiasa Chanyeol."

"Kau adikku." suara Chanyeol terdengar keras, "Mereka tidak boleh memusuhimu, itu penghinaan terhadap keluarga Park."

Sehun meringis mendengar suara mengancam Chanyeol, dia takut lelaki itu akan melakukan sesuatu yang mengerikan. Seperti memaksa semua orang berteman dengannya misalnya. Sehun berpikir itu bukan ide baik. Teman-temannya tidak bisa dipaksa menerimanya, ketika mereka dipaksa, yang timbul nanti malahan permusuhan yang lebih mendalam.

"Jangan lakukan apapun atas nama keluarga Park." Sehun menyela dengan waspada, "Berjanjilah."

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya marah, "Kenapa aku harus berjanji kepadamu? Aku bisa melakukan apapun yang aku suka, tidak perlu diatur-atur olehmu."

"Kau berhak melakukan apapun yang kau mau, selama itu tidak berpengaruh kepadaku." Sehun mengeluarkan senjatanya, menatap Chanyeol dalam-dalam, "Kau sudah berjanji kepadaku Chanyeol, tidak akan berbuat jahat kepadaku."

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. Dia memang pernah mengucapkan janji itu, di malam yang berhujan, tetapi apa hubungannya dengan semua ini.

"Aku toh tidak akan berbuat jahat kepadamu, malahan aku membantumu supaya tidak dimusuhi di kampus. Aku akan memperingatkan dewan sekolah supaya memperingatkan teman-temanmu atas perlakukan mereka kepadamu, mereka harus bersikap baik kepada adikku."

"Kau hanya akan menghina mereka dan memaksa mereka melakukan sesuatu yang tidak mereka suka. Oh ya, mereka mungkin akan bersikap baik kepadaku, tetapi mereka akan semakin membenciku."

Chanyeol mengernyit, "Kau harusnya tahu Sehun, kami para orang kaya tidak peduli apa yang ada di hati semua orang. Yang penting mereka bersikap baik dan menghormati kami."

Sehun menghela nafas, "Tetapi aku bukan orang kaya Chanyeol, aku tidak mau orang berbuat baik kepadaku dengan menjilat atau kebaikan palsu, tetapi di belakangnya menanam kebencian." lalu Sehun teringat kepada Luhan, "Lagipula akhirnya aku punya seorang teman."

"Siapa?"

"Namanya Luhan, dari keluarga Xi, dulu dia sekolah di China, dan baru pindah kemari di awal bulan, dia berkata bahwa sikap semua orang yang memusuhiku hanya karena harta adalah konyol dan dia bersedia berteman denganku." Sehun terkekeh kembali mengingat kata-kata Luhan dan kedekatan mereka setelahnya, mereka cocok mengobrol bersama dan sepertinya benar-benar bisa bersahabat,

"Aku senang menemukan orang kaya yang tidak berpikiran sempit seperti Luhan."

"Aku juga orang kaya yang tidak berpikiran sempit," sela V sambil melipat tangannya di dada dengan santai

"Oh ya?" Sehun menatap Chanyeol menantang, "Kau adalah orang kaya yang berpikiran paling sempit yang pernah kukenal Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol terkekeh, mencoba kelihatan tersinggung, "Aku hanya berpikiran sempit kepada orang-orang tertentu saja."

Sehun mendengus, "Oh ya, tentu saja."

"Aku hanya ingin kau berhati-hati Sehun. Tentang Luhan itu, kau harus memahami motif dibalik keputusannya menjadi temanmu."

"Tidak, tidak perlu, aku tahu Luhan orang yang tulus." jawab Sehun yakin.

Chanyeol mengernyit menatap Sehun. " _Luhan..., kenapa nama_

 _itu terdengar tidak asing?"_

-oOo-

"Namanya Luhan, dari keluarga Xi yang terkenal itu. Pantas aku merasa dia tidak asing," Chanyeol duduk di depan meja kantor mamanya yang besar. Sang mama yang dari tadi tampak menelusuri pekerjaannya terpaksa mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada anak laki-laki satu-satunya.

"Dan kalau mama boleh tahu, kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi tertarik kepadanya?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan alis, "Karena dia satu-satunya orang yang mau berteman dengan Sehun di kampusnya."

Sang mama menumpukan jemarinya di dagunya, "Dan menurutmu itu aneh? Apakah kau tidak bisa berpandangan bahwa ada beberapa orang yang memang benar-benar tulus?"

"Itu aneh karena dia tiba-tiba mucul setelah sekian lama."

Nyonya Park tersenyum, "Mungkin memang kebetulan yang aneh..." sang mama melepas kacamatanya di meja dan menatap Chanyeol, "Xi Luhan adalah perempuan yang pernah ditunangkan kepadamu sejak kau dilahirkan. Itu adalah salah satu janji antara kakekmu dengan kakek Luhan."

"Apa?"

"Ya. Kau punya tunangan sejak kecil. Tetapi karena Luhan tubuhnya lemah, dia dirawat di China dan bersekolah di sana sejak kecil. Dia seumuran denganmu, tetapi karena sakitnya dia terlambat bersekolah, mungkin karena itulah diabisa setingkat dengan Sehun. Dan karena dia sejak kecil di

China-lah, kau tidak pernah bertemu dengannya sebelum ini."

"Kenapa mama tidak pernah bercerita kepadaku tentang pertunangan ini?"

"Karena hal itu sudah tidak penting lagi, sebab ketika usiamu lima tahun setelah kejadian percobaan penculikan itu, papamu membatalkan kesepakatan itu. Seperti mama bilang tadi, itu adalah janji yang dibuat oleh kakekmu dengan kakek Luhan, mama tidak tahu alasan papamu membatalkannya,

mungkin dia berpikiran kalau kesepakatan itu tidak relevan lagi di jalan sekarang, papamu adalah orang yang berpandangan modern… Kau bisa menanyakan alasan pastinya nanti kalau beliau sudah pulang dari Eropa."

Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya makin dalam. Entah kenapa dia merasa bukanlah suatu kebetulan Luhan muncul di kehidupan mereka dan menjadi sahabat Keyna.

-oOo-

Sehun melangkah di balkon sambil menghirup udara segar yang berhembus dari luar, rasanya dingin, menyejukkan dan menyenangkan. Rasanya begitu damai berdiri di sini. Dipegangnya kalung pemberian dari almarhum papanya dan tersenyum. Sang papa pasti senang melihatnya diurus di sini.

Sehun tidak pernah menyalahkan papanya karena hidup miskin. Sehun tidak menyalahkan papanya karena kehilangan bakat di jemarinya yang membuatnya terpuruk menjadi seorang buruh bangunan. Mereka memang miskin, tetapi mereka bahagia, hidup dengan penuh cinta di rumah mereka yang kecil tetapi hangat. Tidak perlu takut akan niat lain di balik kebaikan orangorang, karena mereka tidak punya apapun untuk diincar. Kehidupan di masa itu biarpun sulit dan berkekurangan, tetapi

terasa menyenangkan karena kehangatan yang mereka miliki. Suara alunan biola membuat Sehun teralih dari lamunannya, suara itu terdengar dekat dari sini, dari ruang keluarga.

Alunannnya begitu indah, memainkan musik yang menyayat hati, terbawa oleh hembusan angin merasuk hingga ke jiwa. Sehun berdiri dengan ragu di ruang keluarga, lalu melangkah masuk. Ada seorang lelaki sedang memainkan biola di tengah ruangan, lelaki yang tampan dan sepertinya seumuran dengan Chanyeol. _Siapa lelaki ini?_ Lelaki itu menyelesaikan alunan lagunya dengan nada pedih yang semakin pelan, menyisakan kesesakan bagi yang mendengarkan, karena terbawa oleh

kesedihan nadanya. Lalu berhenti, menghela napas, dan menatap Sehun, seolah baru menyadari kehadiran Sehun di sana.

"Hai." lelaki itu meletakkan biolanya dengan anggun di meja, lalu tersenyum lembut, "Kau pasti Sehun, kenalkan aku Suho," dia mengulurkan tangannya.

Dengan gugup Sehun membalas uluran tangan itu. "Aku sudah lama melihatmu, bahkan sejak kau datang pertama kali ke mansion ini, aku salah satu sahabat Chanyeol,"

senyum lembutnya tidak pernah hilang dari wajahnya, "Tetapi baru sekarang aku berkesempatan berbicara langsung denganmu."

"Di sini kau rupanya. Aku sudah curiga kau tak tahan untuk memainkan biola dari koleksi papa," suara Chanyeol menyela di pintu, lelaki itu melangkah masuk, dan kemudian berdiri

tertegun, mengernyit kepada Sehun dan Suho yang berdiri berhadap-hadapan.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini Sehun?"

Suho tersenyum kepada Davin, "Dia mengikuti alunan permainan biolaku dan masuk ke sini, ah, aku harus pergi." Suho melirik ke arah jam tangannya, "Terima kasih sudah meminjamiku biola itu Chanyeol," sebelum keluar, Suho mengedipkan matanya kepada Sehun.

Setelah pintu itu tertutup Chanyeol menatap Sehun dengan tajam, "Jangan berhubungan dengan Suho, jangan melakukan kontak dengannya, pokoknya jangan sampai kau berinteraksi dengannya."

Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan bingung, "Kenapa?"

"Karena dia benci perempuan." Chanyeol menatap Sehun dengan serius, "Dia dipanggil sebagai penghancur hati perempuan, semuanya. Tidak peduli tua atau muda, bersuami atau lajang, semua akan dihanyutkan dalam pesonanya untuk kemudian dihancurkan. Dia menyimpan kebencian yang

mendalam kepada ibu kandungnya yang meninggalkannya, lalu melampiaskannya kepada semua perempuan. Jangan pernah dekati dia atau kau akan menjadi korbannya."

Sehun menghela napas, sedikit merinding mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol. Kalau memang benar deskripsi Chanyeol tentang Suho, dia pasti akan menghindarinya. Tetapi entah kenapa ada perasaan aneh ketika dia melihat Suho tadi, perasaan aneh yang akrab, seolah-olah dia telah mengenal Suho sebelumnya.

-oOo-

"Keadaan makin buruk ya." Luhan duduk di sebelah Sehun di kelas sambil menatap ke sekeliling, beberapa orang tampak langsung berbisik-bisik melihat Luhan mendekati Sehun. Sehun menoleh ke arah Luhan dan tersenyum sedih.

"Maafkan aku."

"Tidak perlu minta maaf." Luhan terkekeh, "Pendapat orang-orang yang picik dan dangkal sama sekali tidak mempengaruhiku. Aku senang dengan yang kulakukan, lagipula aku dulu sama sepertimu, tidak punya teman."

Sehun menoleh ke arah Luhan dan menatap dengan tertarik, "Benarkah?" Mana mungkin orang secantik Luhan dan tampak jelas dari keluarga berkelas pula bisa merasakan tidak punya teman?

"Aku dulu sering sakit-sakitan dan tinggal kelas. Pada akhirnya aku harus diam di dalam rumah dan menjalani perawatan." Mata Luhan menerawang jauh, "Dan kemudian teman-temanku hanyalah para dokter dan perawat dan hilir mudik."

"Kau sakit apa?"

"Bukan sakit yang penting." Luhan memalingkan muka dan menatap buku di tangannya, "Sekarang aku sudah sembuh, dan aku masih tidak suka membicarakannya." lalu perempuan itu menatap Sehun dengan mata rusanya yang begitu bening,"Maafkan ya."

Sehun langsung luluh dan tersenyum pengertian pada Luhan, "Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting sekarang kau sudah sembuh."

"Ya. Aku senang bisa berteman denganmu Sehun." Jawab Luhan, setengah berbisik.

.

.

.

TBC

Haiii maaf yaa yang kemarin banyak typ :" mungkin di Chap ini juga kalian menemukan typo :" mohon maaf :"

Terimakasih buat yang udah review/fav/follow. Thank you so muchhhh~

RnR


	3. Chapter 2

REMAKE NOVEL By : Shanty Agatha

Sweet Enemy

Cast : Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol,and others.

Warn : GS, typo

-ooOoo-

.

.

-oOo-

" _Cinta terpendam adalah cinta yang paling_

 _sulit dipadamkan_ _"_

 _ **2**_

"Kau sedang apa?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja muncul di dapur dan mendapati Sehun sedang memanaskan sesuatu dan mengaduk-ngaduknya di panci, lelaki itu tampak tertarik dan melangkah memasuki dapur, mendekat ke arah kompor, kemudian mengernyit, "Apa itu?"

Sehun menoleh dan menatap Chanyeol dengan malu, dia tidak menyangka akan dipergoki Chanyeol di dapur selarut ini.

"Ini biji vanilla yang direbus bersama susu putih cair."

"Untuk minuman?"

"Ya." Sehun mengalihkan pandangan ke panci, airnya belum mendidih tetapi sudah tampak makin menghangat, Sehun harus mengaduknya karena kalau sampai airnya mendidih dan tidak diaduk busanya akan naik dan tumpah dari panci, "Aku biasa meminumnya kalau sedang tidak bisa tidur."

"Kau bisa meminta pelayan membuatkannya untukmu."

"Tidak." Sehun bergumam, "Ini sudah jam sebelas malam, mereka semua sudah beristirahat, aku tidak mau merepotkan."

"Sehun." suara Chanyeol berubah tajam, khas dikeluarkannya ketika dia merasa jengkel kepada Sehun, "Para pelayan di mansion ini dibayar untuk melayani majikannya. Dan kau adalah anggota keluarga ini, salah satu majikan mereka."

"Ya… Aku tahu… Hanya saja aku tidak ingin mengganggu orang-orang yang sudah beristirahat malam."

Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya atas sikap keras kepala Sehun. Dia melangkah, duduk di kursi kayu di depan meja kayu besar yang ada di dapur itu. Susu itu sudah mengeluarkan aroma harum yang khas, aroma wangi vanilla dan gurihnya susu menguar, memenuhi ruangan.

"Kau bilang tadi kau tidak bisa tidur? Kenapa?" Kenapa Chanyeol tidak pergi saja dan membiarkan Sehun memasak susu vanilla hangatnya dengan tenang? Sehun membatin dalam hati. Tetapi kemudian menghela napas dan menjawab.

"Kadang-kadang aku memang susah tidur, terjadi begitu saja. Tidak bisa dijelaskan kenapa."

"Hmmm." Chanyeol menaruh tanganya di meja, "Karena banyak masalah di kampus?"

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu?" Susu di panci sudah mendidih dan Sehun mematikan kompor. Ketika akan menuang ke mug, dia menyadari bahwa isinya cukup banyak. "Mau?" tanyanya menawarkan ke Chanyeol.

"Mau. Kebetulan aku juga sedang susah tidur." lelaki itu menjawab sambil tersenyum. Senyum tulus yang sangat jarang muncul di wajahnya yang angkuh itu. "Karena aku mendengar selain si Luhan itu, tidak ada yang mau berteman denganmu."

"Itu tidak masalah, aku kuliah bukan untuk berteman, tetapi menyelesaikan pendidikanku sehingga aku bisa segera mencari pekerjaan." Sehun menuang susu vanilla itu ke dua mug, menyaring isinya supaya biji vanilla tidak ikut masuk ke dalam mug. Satu untuknya dan satu untuk Chanyeol. Dia lalu meletakkan mug itu di depan Chanyeol. Lelaki itu langsung meraihnya dan menghirup aromanya, belum bisa mencicipinya karena masih panas sekali.

"Duduklah." Chanyeol menatap Sehun tak terbantahkan, meskipun sebenarnya Chanyeol sangat ingin kembali ke kamarnya sendirian, dia akhirnya duduk di kursi kayu itu, di depan Chanyeol.

"Dari kata-katamu, sepertinya kau ingin segera mencari pekerjaan."

"Ya. Supaya aku bisa hidup mandiri dan tidak merepotkan Nyonya Park lagi." Sehun tersenyum tipis, "Aku tahu kalau mengganti seluruh biaya yang dikeluarkan Nyonya Park kepadaku tidak mungkin, tetapi setidaknya aku ingin membalas budi, dengan uangku sendiri."

"Tetapi kau bagian dari keluarga ini, menurutku." Chanyeol menatap Sehun dan bertanya-tanya, apakah Sehun tidak tahu bahwa ayah Sehun-lah yang menyelamatkan Chanyeol di waktu kecil? Mengorbankan tangannya, mengorbankan keahliannya, dan mengorbankan masa depannya? Kalau memang benar Sehun tidak tahu, bagaimana kalau Sehun tahu nantinya? Akankah dia membenci Chanyeol? Karena kalau Yi Fan, ayah Sehun itu tidak menyelamatkan Chanyeol, dia mungkin akan menjadi pemain biola yang sangat tersohor dan Sehun pasti hidup layak, tidak seperti yang dialaminya. "Lagipula sepertinya mama tidak mengharapkan pengembalian darimu, dia cukup puas kalau kau mencapai nilai tertinggi, seperti biasanya."

Sehun tertawa pelan. "Ya. Aku akan berusaha untuk poin nilai tertinggi itu." Sehun mengamati Chanyeol. Lelaki ini sungguh tampan, sekaligus terasa jauh, tak tersentuh, Sehun bahkan Kadangkala merasa begitu canggung kepada lelaki itu, meskipun mereka tinggal serumah dan Chanyeol melaksanakan janjinya untuk tidak mengganggu Sehun.

Ngomong-ngomong… Apa yang membuat Chanyeol berubah pikiran secepat itu? Dari membencinya lalu berubah menerima kehadirannya di rumah ini? Bahkan lelaki itu sendiri yang menjemputnya. Apakah penyebabnya hanya karena penyesalan? Sehun sudah lama bertanya-tanya, tetapi tentu saja dia tidak berani menanyakannya langsung kepada Chanyeol. Mereka duduk berhadap-hadapan dalam keheningan, di ruang dapur yang temaram itu. Sehun meniup susunya dan menikmati aroma vanilla segar yang menyeruak, membuatnya santai.

"Ayahku dulu sering membuatkanku minuman ini di malam hari sepulang kerja. Aku akan meminumnya kemudian tertidur nyenyak dengan santai." Sehun menyesap minumannya dan tersenyum kepada Chanyeol. Lelaki itu entah kenapa membalas senyumannya, lalu ikut meniup minuman di mugnya untuk kemudian mencicipinya.

"Enak." suara Chanyeol berubah serak, "Aku rasa aku akan tidur nyenyak juga malam ini."

Tiba-tiba Sehun teringat sesuatu, dia berbalik dan membuka laci atas dapur dan menemukan biskuit yang dicarinya, oreo dengan gula vanila yang melapisinya. Sementara itu Chanyeol menatapnya dengan bingung sekaligus tertarik.

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Aku mau mencampur oreo ini dengan susu." Mata Chanyeol menatapnya ngeri, "Apa? Nanti akan jadi bubur biskuit kental yang menjijikkan." gumamnya, mengamankan susu hangatnya seolah takut Sehun juga akan menuang oreo itu ke minumannya.

Sehun melirik Chanyeol dengan tatapan mencela, "Biskuit ini tidak akan hancur menjadi bubur, dia akan menjadi remahan keras yang memberikan cita rasa khas. Kau belum mencobanya, ini enak. Aku selalu minum oreo milkshake setiap pagi di cafe langgananku."

"Di mana?" Chanyeol langsung bertanya dan tertarik. Dia tidak pernah tahu bagaimana kegiatan Sehun sehari-hari, yang dia tahu Sehun selalu berangkat kuliah lalu pulang ke mansion, informasi ini membuatnya ingin tahu.

"Di Garden Cafe, sebuah cafe dengan nuansa hijau dan taman dengan dinding-dinding kaca yang indah." mata Sehun berbinar, "Dan oreo milkshake yang paling enak di dunia."

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Sepertinya aku harus mencobanya kapan-kapan." lelaki itu lalu melirik ragu ke arah Sehun yang sekarang memecah oreo itu menjadi serpihan-serpihan dan menaburkannya ke dalam gelas susunya. Setelah semua oreo hancur dan tertuang di dalam gelas susunya, Sehun mengambil sendok dan mengaduknya sehingga titik-titik gelap muncul dari susu yang semula putih itu, menimbulkan warna keabuan.

"Kau benar-benar akan meminumnya?" Chanyeol menatap Sehun dengan pandangan tak percaya. Sehun tertawa, lalu meneguk susu oreo itu dengan nikmatnya, kemudian menatap Chanyeol mengejek, "Ini adalah minuman yang sangat lezat."

"Benarkah?" tanpa diduga, Chanyeol mengambil gelas itu dari tangan Sehun dan meneguknya. Sementara itu Sehun tertegun dengan perbuatan Chanyeol. Lelaki itu meneguk dari gelas yang sama dengannya, sebuah bentuk keintiman yang tidak disangkanya.

Sehun masih tertegun ketika Chanyeol meletakkan gelas di itu di depannya, tersenyum misterius. "Kau benar, ternyata enak." Sehun masih melirik gelas itu, susunya masih setengah… Tapi ada bekas bibir Chanyeol di sana. Apakah dia boleh meminum dari gelas itu? Kalau-kalau nanti mereka minum di tepi gelas yang sama… Bukankah sama saja mereka sudah berciuman secara tidak langsung?

Pipi Sehun memerah dengan pikiran itu, membuatnya salah tingkah. Sementara Chanyeol tampaknya tidak peduli, dia menatap Sehun dan mengerutkan keningnya. "Kenapa diam? Ada apa?"

Sehun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, dan meraih gelas susu itu dalam genggamannya, "Eh tidak ada apa-apa."

Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Kapan-kapan ajak aku ke Garden Cafe itu, aku ingin tahu seperti apa minuman paling lezat di dunia menurut versimu." gumamnya menggoda, lalu berdiri dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sehun di dapur.

-oOo-

Chanyeol memarkir mobilnya di pelataran kampus. Kedatangannya di kampus Sehun ternyata memang mencolok. Beberapa orang tampak berkerumun dan mulai menatapnya dengan tertarik. Beberapa perempuan tampak tak malu-malu melemparkan tatapan mata memuja. Davin sudah terbiasa menerima tatapan semacam itu, dari tatapan kagum, tatapan iri, tatapan memuja dan banyak lain jenisnya. Dia sudah belajar untuk tidak mempedulikannya. Dengan tenang dia melangkah melalui pintu kaca besar di gedung kampus itu dan melangkah menuju hall depannya. Kedatangannya rupanya sudah menyebar dengan cepat, karena salah satu petinggi kampus tampak turun dari tangga dan menyambutnya. Pengaruh mama Chanyeol memang besar di kampus ini. Karena Nyonya Park, mama Chanyeol adalah pemilik kampus swasta paling megah di kota ini. Meskipun itu tak menghentikan mereka membenci anak angkat keluarga Park. Batin Chanyeol, mencibir dalam hati.

"Tuan Chanyeol, kenapa anda tidak mengabarkan kedatangan anda sebelumnya?" petinggi kampus itu menyambutnya dan menyalaminya.

Chanyeol menyambut uluran tangan itu dan tersenyum, "Saya bukan dalam kunjungan resmi menemani mama saya. Saya hanya kebetulan lewat dan sekalian mampir untuk menjemput adik saya."

"Adik anda?" petinggi kampus itu mengerutkan keningnya, "Maksud anda, Sehun?"

"Yah. Siapa lagi." Chanyeol melirik beberapa orang yang tampak begitu tertarik, menguping percakapannya dengan sang petinggi kampus ini. "Terima kasih atas sambutan anda, sekarang saya akan mencari adik saya dulu."

"Eh… Apakah anda ingin duduk dan masuk di ruang tamu atas dulu, tuan Chanyeol?"

"Tidak. Mungkin lain kali." Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya dan melangkah meninggalkan petinggi kampus itu.

Dia menelusuri koridor demi koridor berlantai marmer itu dengan tenang. Seluruh bagian dari kampus ini sudah sangat dihafalnya, karena dulu dia juga bersekolah di sini sebelum melanjutkan magisternya di England. Dia melangkah menuju kelas Sehun, seharusnya, kalau Sehun belum pulang, dia ada di sana. Chanyeol rupanya tidak salah. Dia menemukan Sehun sedang duduk di salah satu sudut kelas, sendirian dan membaca buku yang tampaknya sangat menarik baginya karena dia seperti larut di dalamnya, tak peduli dengan dunia luar. Rupanya perkuliahan sudah selesai dan sekarang para mahasiswa sedang berdiskusi santai sebelum pulang. Chanyeol melangkah mendekat dan begitu orang-orang menyadari dia datang, suasana langsung berubah. Semua menatap ke arahnya, tetapi Chanyeol tidak peduli.

"Sehun." panggilnya lembut.

Sehun yang sedang menunduk mengangkat kepalanya, menatap ke arah Chanyeol, lalu matanya membelalak, kaget. "Kenapa kau di sini?" suaranya setengah berbisik, setengah tercekik.

"Menjemputmu. Aku kebetulan lewat." Sehun menoleh ke arah sekeliling. Chanyeol benar-benar membuktikan kata-katanya. Dengan kedatangannya ke sini, terang-terangan menjemput Sehun, dia benar-benar ingin menunjukkan bahwa Sehun adalah bagian dari keluarga Park yang harus dihormati, Chanyeol terang-terangan menunjukkan bahwa Sehun harus diperlakukan sama seperti ketika mereka semua menghormati keluarga Park. Semua orang memandang ke arah mereka. Dan ketika Sehun menatap orang-orang itu, semuanya mengalihkan pandangan. Tidak berani balas menatap. Well, ternyata kehadiran Chanyeol cukup mengintimidasi di sini. "Aku tidak perlu kau melakukan ini semua." Sehun berbisik lirih, yang hanya bisa didengar oleh Chanyeol saja.

Hal itu membuat Chanyeol terkekeh, "Aku cuma datang menjemputmu Sehun, jangan berpikiran terlalu rumit. Ayo kemasi barang-barangmu, ikut aku."

Ketika itulah Sehun menatap kedatangan Luhan dari pintu kelas. Tadi Luhan bilang mau ke kamar kecil, dia mengajak Sehun untuk mampir ke toko roti di dekat kampus sebelum pulang dan Sehun sudah bilang iya. Jadi dia tidak mungkin mengikuti Chanyeol pulang begitu saja,

"Luhan." Sehun memanggil Luhan yang tampak ragu melangkah ketika menyadari sosok Chanyeol yang berdiri menghadap Sehun, membelakangi Luhan.

Chanyeol yang menyadari nama Luhan disebut langsung menoleh, penuh ingin tahu. Kata mamanya, Luhan adalah mantan tunangannya. Dan sejauh yang diketahui Chanyeol, Kedatangan Luhan kemari, meninggalkan London, kota yang bisa dikatakan merupakan tempat dia menghabiskan sebagian besar hidupnya masih misterius. Belum lagi alasannya mendekati Sehun yang masih dipertanyakan. Yang berdiri di depan Chanyeol adalah seorang perempuan yang cantik. Dengan tubuh mungil yang tampak rapuh dan rambut panjang menjuntai. Luhan tampak seperti peri yang sangat cantik. Aku mungkin harus memprotes mama karena membatalkan pertunangan itu, Chanyeol bergumam dalam hati, tetapi kemudian menatap Sehun dan senyumnya semakin dalam, tetapi bagaimanapun juga Sehun terasa lebih menarik, entah kenapa.

Mungkin karena mereka berasal dari latar belakang berbeda, sehingga Chanyeol merasa akan terus menemukan hal-hal baru jika bersama Sehun. Chanyeol lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kepada Luhan.

"Hai, aku sering mendengar namamu dari Sehun." Chanyeol bersikap ramah, seolah-olah tak tahu kalau Luhan adalah mantan tunangannya. Luhan mengamati wajah Chanyeol lama, sebelum kemudian tersadar dan menjabat uluran tangan Chanyeol, "Aku Luhan."

"Terima kasih sudah mau berteman akrab dengan adikku. Keadaan sulit baginya di sini, dan aku senang dia bisa menemukan teman yang bisa mendukungnya." Luhan tertawa, "Aku cuma mengikuti kata hatiku, dan tidak peduli dengan pemikiran dangkal orang-orang. Sehun sungguh teman yang baik."

Sehun yang masih duduk di kursi kelasnya mengamati kedua orang di depannya itu. Mereka tampak sangat cocok ketika berhadap-hadapan seperti itu. Tampan dan cantik, dan berkelas, dan sudah pasti sama-sama dari keluarga kaya. Kalau mereka berpasangan pasti akan menjadi pasangan yang membuat iri orang-orang yang memandangnya saking cocoknya.

"Sehun. Ayo kita pulang."

"Eh…" Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya. "Tapi aku sudah berjanji kepada Luhan untuk menemani ke toko roti…"

"Lain kali saja Sehun, kasihan Chanyeol sudah susah-susah menjemputmu kemari." Luhan tersenyum manis, "Lagipula kita kan bertemu lagi besok, kita bisa kesana sepulang kuliah besok."

"Oh. Oke. Maafkan aku Luhan." Sehun beranjak dari duduknya dan memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas. "Aku tidak sabar menanti besok." Dia membiarkan Chanyeol dengan gentle meraih tasnya dan membawakan tasnya.

"Aku juga tidak sabar." Luhan melambai, masih dalam senyum manisnya.

Sehun lalu melangkah mengikuti Chanyeol. Meninggalkan Luhan yang berdiri diam, mengamati mereka berdua sampai menghilang.

-oOo-

Malam itu hujan turun dengan lebatnya. Tak terkira, diiringi suara angin dan hujan. Sementara Sehun berbaring diranjangnya gemetaran. Mencoba menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dari ujung kaki sampai dengan kepala dengan selimut. Tetapi setiap suara guntur menggelegar dia terlonjak kaget lalu meringis ketakutan. Tidak ada yang tahu selain ayahnya. Tetapi Sehun memang takut dengan guntur. Dulu sewaktu kecil kalau mendengar suara guntur, Sehun akan menangis meraung-raung.

Dan ayahnya akan memasukkannya ke dalam selimut bersamanya. Ketika Sehun beranjak dewasa pun sama saja, dia akan mengetuk pintu kamar ayahnya dan minta izin untuk bersembunyi di balik selimutnya sampai badai guntur di luar reda. Ayahnya adalah satu-satunya tempat Sehun bergantung.

Guntur berbunyi lagi, kali ini demikian kerasnya sampai membuat kaca-kaca dan kusen jendela bergetar menimbulkan bunyi yang tak kalah kerasnya. Sehun berusaha menahan ketakutannya, sambil menyusut air matanya. Ayah… Ayahnya. Di saat seperti ini dia merasa amat sangat merindukan ayahnya, dan berharap ayahnya masih hidup. Tiba-tiba lampu mati, gelap gulita. Cahaya yang masuk hanyalah kilatan-kilatan guntur yang menembus kegelapan, menimbulkan bayangan bayangan menakutkan yang kemudian menghitam secepat kilat. Sehun makin gemetar, makin takut.

Astaga. Kapan siksaan ini akan berakhir? Kapan hujan guntur itu akan berhenti? Sehun begitu takut, ketakutan yang tidak mampu dijelaskannya ketika mendengar suara guntur. Ketakutan yang

menggelayutinya, entah kenapa, dan entah karena apa. Lalu pintu kamarnya terbuka. "Sehun, kau tidak apa-apa? Lampu mati sebentar sepertinya ada pohon tumbang menimpa kabel listrik di luar. Tetapi sedang diperbaiki…" Itu suara Chanyeol. Dan kemudian, tanpa mempedulikan rasionalitasnya, meskipun nanti kalau dia sudah tidak ketakutan Sehun pasti akan merasa malu, dia melompat dengan histeris dari ranjang, melemparkan selimutnya dan setengah berlari, lalu menubruk Chanyeol dengan kerasnya, hingga tubuh lelaki itu sempat mundur sedikit, lalu memeluknya erat-erat. Pada saat yang sama guntur menggelegar lagi dengan kerasnya, dan seluruh tubuh Sehu mulai bergetar.

"Sehuna?" Chanyeol tidak menolak pelukan Sehun. Dia balas memeluk perempuan kecil itu, berusaha menenangkan tubuh kecil yang gemetaran tenggelam di pelukannya. Ketika petir menggelegar lagi dan Sehun berjingkat kaget lalu makin erat memeluknya, Chanyeol tahu, Sehun takut pada suara petir.

"Sttt…" dia berbisik lirih, berusaha menenangkan Sehun. Perempuan ini memeluknya begitu erat sampai membuatnya susah bernafas, dan Sehun pasti melakukannya tanpa sadar. Chanyeol tersenyum, kalau Sehun sadar, dia pasti tidak akan mau memeluknya seperti ini. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol teringat, lalu tersenyum penuh syukur, untunglah hujan deras waktu itu, ketika dia menemukan Sehun setelah terusir dari mansion, hujan deras waktu itu tidak dihiasi oleh petir yang menggelegar seperti ini. Kalau tidak mungkin Sehun sudah melemparkan dirinya ke pelukan siapapun yang dia temukan, Chanyeol tersenyum kecut. "Sttttt… Tenanglah sayang, jangan takut. Ada aku di sini. Lampu akan menyala sebentar lagi. Ayo akan kutemani kau sampai tertidur."

Seluruh tubuh Sehun bergetar ketika Chanyeol mengangkatnya seolah dia sangat ringan, lalu meletakkannya di ranjang, Chanyeol duduk di tepi ranjang dan menyelimuti Sehun.

"Tidurlah, aku akan ada di sini menemanimu."

Sehun mengangguk, dan memejamkan matanya. Petir menyambar-nyambar di luar dan suara guntur menggelegar, tetapi kehadiran Chanyeol rupanya membuat Sehun lebih tenang. Perempuan itu masih mencengkeram jemari Chanyeol seolah takut di tinggalkan. Dan kemudian lampu menyala kembali, memenuhi kamar dengan nuansa kuning lampu tidur yang temaram. Hujan mulai reda pada akhirnya, lama kemudian, meskipun aliran airnya masih tercurah ke bumi. Sehun tampaknya sudah di ambang tidurnya, dia menatap Chanyeol dengan mata setengah terpejam dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol oppa." gumamnya pelan sebelum larut di dalam tidurnya. Chanyeol hanya menatap Sehun yang sudah terlelap itu. Dia lalu hendak melangkah berdiri, tapi tangan mungil Sehun ternyata masih menggenggam tangannya begitu erat. Lelaki itu lalu duduk lagi dan termenung di atas ranjang, kembali menatap wajah Sehun dalam-dalam.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hmm maaff jika masih menemukan typo, aku post ini jujur aja dengan terburu-buru dan suka ga teliti. Mohon maaff :"

Oh yaa aku mau jelasin tentang yang pada nanya peran Jongdae dobel. Sebenernya novelnini berkaitan satu sama lain. Anggap aja yang punya garden cafe ini bukan chanyeol yang di YGMFH hehe /maksa/ jadi disini buka peran Jongdae yg dobel, jadi emang jongdae masih kerja di garden cafe. Sehun dan chanyeol lah yang perannya ju dobelkan wkwk tapi pokoknya anggap aja yang punya garden cafe bukan Chanyeol :" yahh anggap lahh begitu... kalo masih bingung bisa PM. Thank youu

RnR


	4. Chapter 3

REMAKE NOVEL By : Shanty Agatha

Sweet Enemy

Cast : Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol,and others.

Warn : GS, typo

-ooOoo-

.

.

-oOo-

"Mimpi adalah manifestasi dari kenangan

yang terlupakan di masa lalu."

 **3**

Tidurnya begitu lelap. Chanyeol menggumam dalam hati. Duduk di tepi ranjang dan mengamati Sehun. Dan dia nampak begitu polos, seperti anak kecil. Lelaki itu lalu mengangkat alisnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke bagian bawah tubuhnya dengan kesal.

 _Kalau memang baginya Sehun seperti anak kecil, kenapa dia bisa terangsang seperti ini?_

Chanyeol menatap Sehun lagi dan menggeram kesal. Kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Terlalu berbahaya berada di sini. Dia takut lupa diri dan menyerang Sehun dalam tidurnya. Lalu menyesalinya. Dengan hati-hati, dilepaskannya pegangan jemari Sehun di jemarinya, dan berdiri dari ranjang. Dia lalu membungkuk untuk menyelimuti Sehun. Wajah Sehun begitu dekat dengannya, napasnya berembus ringan dan teratur. Dan Chanyeol tidak dapat menahan diri. Dikecupnya bibir Sehun lembut. Sebelum kemudian melangkah pergi, meninggalkan kamar itu, meninggalkan Sehun yang masih tertidur pulas.

-oOo-

Pagi harinya Sehun terbangun dengan kepala pening. Hujan sudah reda, tetapi masih menyisakan rintikannya yang membuat pagi hari ini gelap dan berkabut.

 _Setidaknya sudah tidak ada guntur..._

Sehun terduduk dan menyadari selimutnya melorot ke pinggang. Dia meraih selimut itu dan menaikkannya lagi ke dadanya karena hawa dingin langsung menyengatnya. Selimut itu tadinya terpasang rapi di tubuhnya. Siapa yang telah menyelimutinya ketika Sehun berputar, dan kemudian pipinya langsung terasa panas ketika mengingat kejadian kemarin malam, ketika dia menghambur ke dalam pelukan Chanyeol tanpa malu.

 _Oh ya ampun!_ Dengan begitu saja dia memeluk Park Chanyeol yang sangat angkuh dan terkenal galak itu – meski sekarang Chanyeol tidak pernah bersikap buruk padanya, tetap saja image itu melekat pada pembawaannya - Dan anehnya, Chanyeol tidak menolaknya. Dia sangat ingat bahwa Chanyeol membalas pelukannya, menenangkannya, membawanya kembali ke ranjang dengan lembut dan menemaninya sampai dia tertidur…

 _Kenapa_ _Chanyeol_ _begitu baik kepadanya?_

-oOo-

"Kau takut dengan petir?" Luhan menatap Sehun sambil tersenyum geli, dia lalu menyesap cangkir cokelatnya berusaha menyembunyikan tawanya, "Sehun, hanya anak kecil yang takut dengan petir."

"Yah, aku sebenarnya malu dengan ketakutan tidak wajarku itu." Sehun tersenyum sambil menatap perempuan cantik di depannya. Oh astaga, Luhan memang benar-benar cantik. Kulitnya memang agak pucat, walau ia sendiri lebih pucat tetapi Luhan pernah cerita bahwa dia menderita sakit yang lama sehingga harus terus di dalam rumah. "Sepertinya aku punya trauma masa lalu di waktu kecil."

"Trauma apa?" Luhan menyipitkan matanya dan meletakkan cangkirnya di meja. Mereka berdua sedang duduk di Garden Cafe pagi itu, kebetulan dosen memundurkan waktu kuliah agak siang karena ada acara wisuda, jadi sambil menunggu jam kuliah, Sehun mengajak Sefrina ke Garden Cafe yang biasa dia kunjungi setiap pagi… Luhan ternyata penggemar kopi, katanya kopi bisa membuatnya lebih segar menghadapi hari.

"Entahlah…" Sehun berusaha mengingat-ingat, "Aku dulu sering bermimpi. Hujan badai, petir, dan teriakan-teriakan keras… Aku bersembunyi di lemari ketakutan…" Sehun menarik napas karena usahanya mengingat itu membuat kepalanya sakit, "Aku tidak tahu apakah itu mimpi atau kenyataan. yang pasti aku selalu mengasosiasikan hujan petir dengan rasa takut yang amat sangat."

"Mungkin kau harus mencoba hipnotis untuk mengembalikan ingatanmu."

"Apa?"

Luhan terkekeh, "Aku pernah melihatnya di film, ada seseorang yang begitu takut akan darah, dia lupa kenapa, sesuatu terjadi di masa kecilnya tetapi dia tidak bisa mengingatnya, seolah-olah otaknya membentengi ingatan itu dan hanya menyisakan trauma. Dia datang ke ahli hipnotis dan alam bawah sadarnya dibimbing untuk mengingat semuanya. dan hasilnya mengejutkan." Luhan tersenyum misterius,

"Mungkin kau harus mencobanya."

"Mencoba menonton film itu? Atau mencoba datang ke ahli hipnotis?"

Luhan tertawa lagi, "Dasar. Tentu saja ke ahli hipnotis, siapa tahu kau seperti tokoh di film itu, otakmu memblok ingatanmu, dan kau punya hal mengejutkan yang kau lupakan."

"Oh ya, mungkin aku harus mencobanya. Setidaknya aku tidak harus menahan malu lagi kalau bertemu dengan Chanyeol nanti." tatapan Sehun menerawang dan pipinya memanas lagi mengingat kejadian semalam.

"Kenapa harus menahan malu kepada Chanyeol?"

"Karena semalam aku melemparkan diri ke dalam pelukannya karena ketakutan." Sehun mengusap pipinya, berusaha menghilangkan rasa panas di sana. "Tetapi setidaknya Chanyeol berlaku baik padaku, dia menenangkanku dan menjagaku sampai aku tertidur. Mungkin itu ya rasanya memiliki seorang kakak lelaki."

Ekspresi wajah Luhan tak terbaca. Tetapi kemudian dia tersenyum lembut."Iya Sehun, beruntung sekali dirimu."

Pipi Sehun memerah, dia berusaha memusatkan pandangannya kepada oreo milkshake yang sangat menggiurkan di depannya, mencoba menghilangkan bayangkan bahwa dia memeluk Chanyeol erat-erat.

"Aku memang sangat beruntung, karena keluarga Park mau menanggungku dan memperlakukanku dengan baik." Sehun menghela napas, "Karena itu aku akan berusaha sebaik-baiknya supaya tidak mengecewakan mereka."

-oOo-

Sehun berjalan sendirian di trotoar, tadi Luhan sudah dijemput supir pribadinya dan mengajak Sehun menumpang mobilnya, tetapi Sehun menolak karena sebelum pulang dia ingin mengunjungi toko buku tua di sudut kota. Sekarang setelah berhasil membawa beberapa buku hasil buruannya, dia ingin segera pulang karena tanpa disadarinya, waktu sudah beranjak sore. Mama Chanyeol, Nyonya Park menyediakan supir dan mobil untuk mengantar jemput Sehun, tetapi Sehun menolak fasilitas itu dengan halus, selama ini Sehun selalu menggunakan bus untuk pulang dan dilanjutkan dengan jalan kaki. Sehun ingin segera sampai ke halte bus, dia tidak ingin ketinggalan bus, karena kalau sampai terlambat, dia harus menunggu bus berikutnya dua jam lagi. Itu berarti dia harus menunggu di halte sendirian sampai malam.

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil berjalan lambat di sampingnya, semula Sehun tidak memperhatikan, tetapi ketika mobil itu semakin mengikutinya, Sehun menoleh dan menatap waspada. Mobil itu berwarna hitam legam, jenis mobil sport yang cukup bagus, dengan kacanya yang gelap.

 _Apakah ini penculikan?_ Mobil itu mirip mobil mafia-mafia di film. Kadang Sehun kesal dengan imaginasinya sendiri yang membuatnya ketakutan. Lalu kaca mobil itu terbuka sebelum Sehun sempat panik lebih jauh. Yang ada di balik kemudi adalah Suho. Lelaki yang memainkan biola waktu itu. Sehun tak akan pernah lupa wajahnya. Langkahnya langsung terhenti. Suho ikut mematikan mobilnya dan tersenyum lembut,

"Aku pikir aku tadi salah orang, ternyata kau benar-benar Sehun. Kenapa kau berjalan sendirian di sini Sehuna?"

"Aku… Eh… Aku sedang menuju halte bus."

"Menuju halte bus? Memangnya tidak ada mobil dan supir yang menjemputmu?" Suho mengerutkan kening, tampak tidak suka dengan ide Sehun berjalan sendirian dan pulang dengan naik bus.

Sehun tersenyum, "Bukan Suho, bukannya tidak ada, mama Park menyediakannya untukku, tetapi aku menolaknya… Kupikir terlalu berlebihan kalau harus diantar jemput setiap hari."

Suho mengangkat alisnya, "Tidak terlalu berlebihan, apalagi untuk seseorang yang sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga Park. Sangat berbahaya berjalan sendirian, karena banyak orang dengan pikiran negatif yang bisa saja memutuskan menculikmu demi uang."

Kata-kata Suho membuat Sehun takut, dia menatap sekelilingnya dengan waspada, "Tetapi aku bukan bagian dari keluarga Park…" gumamnya pelan, "Mereka tidak akan tertarik menculikku."

Suho mengangkat bahunya, "Yah, siapa tahu. Banyak orang putus asa dan nekad di dunia ini." lelaki itu membuka pintu mobilnya, "Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Sejenak Sehun berdiri ragu. Dia teringat akan kata-kata Chanyeol kemarin kepadanya, kalau dia harus berhati-hati dan jangan terlalu dekat kepada Suho, karena Suho adalah penghancur hati perempuan dan membenci perempuan. Tetapi dilihat dari manapun, dia pasti bukanlah tipe yang diincar oleh lelaki sekelas Suho, jadi tidak mungkin dia dijadikan target oleh lelaki itu. Lagipula Suho tampak baik dan tulus kepadanya, tidak apa-apa mungkin kalau dia ikut lelaki itu. Setelah menghela nafas ragu untuk terakhir kalinya. Sehun melangkah masuk ke mobil Suho.

-oOo-

"Kau duduk dengan begitu tegang. Tenanglah Sehun, aku tidak akan memakanmu." Suho akhirnya bergumam dengan geli setelah beberapa lama mereka berdua dalam keheningan. Sehun merasa begitu malu, apakah ketegangannya sangat terbaca? Dia dipenuhi kekhawatiran akibat peringatan Chanyeol kemarin, padahal Suho sepertinya benar-benar berniat baik kepadanya.

"Maafkan aku," gumam Sehun pelan, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela luar. Langit malam sudah makin menggelap, dan kemacetan di jalan raya membuatnya semakin terlambat pulang. Ponselnya mati karena kehabisan baterai dan dia tidak bisa menghubungi mansion. Tetapi sepertinya mansion juga tidak akan menunggunya pulang. Nyonya Park sedang berada di luar negeri dan Sehun yakin Chanyeol sedang sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri sehingga tidak memikirkan kepulangan Sehun.

"Aku mengerti kok. Suasana memang terasa canggung karena kita belum begitu kenal," Suho terkekeh, "Dan mungkin kau mendengar tentang reputasi jelekku. Reputasiku memang jelek kepada beberapa perempuan, tetapi sepertinya berlebihan kalau aku dikatakan suka membuat patah hati perempuan. Aku menjalin hubungan dengan beberapa perempuan dan tidak berhasil. Itu saja." perkataan Suho itu seolah menjawab semua pertanyaan yang ada di benak Sehun, meskipun Sehun bertanyatanya dalam hatinya, Suho sahabat Chanyeol bukan? Kalau begitu kenapa Chanyeol memperingatkannya tentang Suho? Bukankah para sahabat biasanya saling mendukung?

"Aku tidak mempertanyakan reputasimu." Sehun bergumam pelan, "Aku juga tidak takut kepadamu. Aku hanya cemas karena pulang terlambat."

"Pulang terlambat bersamaku." Suho tertawa geli, "Mari kita lihat bagaimana reaksi Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tidak akan peduli, gumam Sehun dalam hati. Lagipula kenapa Chanyeol harus peduli?

-oOo-

Sepertinya Chanyeol memang peduli. Itu yang ada di benak Sehun ketika melangkah turun dari mobil Suho dan menemukan Chanyeol bersandar di pilar teras mansion itu. Gaya tubuhnya tampak santai, tetapi tidak bisa menipu. Tatapannya terasa membakar.

 _Lelaki itu marah_. Batin Sehun dalam hati.

"Darimana saja kau Sehun?" suara Chanyeol berdesis lirih. "Dan kenapa ponselmu mati?"

Sehun menatap Chanyeol penuh rasa bersalah, lelaki itu memperlakukannya seperti ayah memarahi anaknya yang masih kecil. Sehun bukan anak kecil lagi bukan? Seharusnya Chanyeol tidak memperlakukannya seperti itu.

"Aku… Tadi pulang kuliah aku bersama Luhan, lalu aku mampir ke toko buku di sudut kota sampai lupa waktu… Aku… Aku terlambat pulang jadi…"

"Dan bagaimana kau bisa pulang bersama Suho?" Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya mengamati Suho yang menyusul dengan tanpa rasa bersalah di belakang Sehun.

"Eh… Aku bertemu Suho oppa di…"

"Sudahlah Chanyeol-ah. Sehun tidak harus diintimidasi seperti itu. Tadi aku kebetulan berpapasan di jalan dengannya, jadi aku menawarkan untuk mengantarnya pulang karena hari sudah malam. Itu saja."

Tatapan Chanyeol tampak tajam kepada Suho, "Di antara sejuta kesempatan setiap detiknya, dan kau kebetulan bertemu Sehun?"

Suho mengangkat bahunya, "Mau bagaimana lagi? memang begitu kejadiannya. Ya kan Sehun-ah?"

Sehun menatap Chanyeol dan Suho berganti-ganti dengan gugup, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya… Memang begitu kejadiannya."

Chanyeol menghela napas kesal, "Lain kali kalau kau pulang terlambat, telepon aku. Mengerti?"

Sehun sebenarnya ingin membantah. Chanyeol tampak begitu arogan dan memaksakan kehendaknya, dan Sehun tidak suka diperlakukan seperti itu. Tetapi kemudian dia mengurungkan niatnya. Lelaki di depannya ini tampak begitu marah, entah kenapa. Seakan-akan sudah siap meledak kalau dipancing. Sehun pikir lebih baik dia diam dan membiarkan Chanyeol mereda dengan sendirinya.

"Mengerti, Sehun?"

"Mengerti Chanyeol." jawab Sehun datar kemudian setengah terpaksa. Chanyeol tentu saja mengetahui nada terpaksa itu, tetapi dia tidak mempedulikannya. Lelaki itu melemparkan tatapan memperingatkan kepada Suho yang hanya tersenyum datar dan melangkah pergi keruangan santai tempat biasanya dia duduk kalau sedang datang ke rumah ini.

Setelah Suho menghilang, Chanyeol menatap Sehun memperingatkan."Bukankah aku sudah memperingatkanmu supaya menjauhi Suho?"

"Aku tidak pernah berusaha mendekati Suho oppa, kami bertemu dan dia mengantarku pulang. Kenapa kau membesar-besarkan masalah ini Chanyeol?" gumam Sehun agak keras, lalu menatap Chanyeol marah, "Ah. Sudahlah." Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tercenung sambil menatap punggung Sehun.

Chanyeol sendiri tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Kenapa melihat Suho mengantarkan Sehun pulang terasa sangat mengganggunya? Sambil menghela napas panjang, dia melangkah ke ruangan santai menyusul Suho.

-oOo-

"Jangan dia Hyung." Chanyeol membanting tubuhnya di sofa dan menyesap minuman di gelas kristal bening yang dipegangnya, dia tampak begitu frustrasi. Jika ia sudah memanggil Suho dengan embel-embel hyung maka ia sedang serius.

Suho yang sedari tadi duduk sambil membaca buku di sofa seberangnya mengangkat kepalanya. "Apa?"

"Jangan. Jangan Sehun."

Suho terkekeh dan meletakkan buku di tangannya, lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa, "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau aku sedang mengincarnya?"

"Tatapanmu. Kau tidak melepaskannya dari pandanganmu."

Suho mengusap rambutnya pelan dan menatap Chanyeol penuh spekulasi, "Lalu kenapa kau melarangku?"

"Karena," Chanyeol menghela nafasnya frustrasi. "Karena aku sudah berjanji akan menjaganya. Dia adalah satu-satunya gadis yang tak akan kubiarkan untuk kau hancurkan."

"Kalau aku tidak mempedulikan peringatanmu?" nada suara Suho tampak tenang dan tidak terpengaruh oleh tatapan Chanyeol yang menajam, seolah ingin membunuhnya.

"Maka kau akan berhadapan denganku." Suho tertawa dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau ini Chanyeol, sebelumnya kau tidak peduli dengan sepak terjangku dengan siapapun. Dan tentang Sehun, dulu kau membencinya dan ingin mengusirnya. Lalu tiba-tiba saja kau membawanya kembali ke rumah ini dan bertingkah seperti malaikat penjaganya."

"Sebenarnya itu bukan urusanmu."

"Ah ya." Suho tersenyum santai, "Itu memang bukan urusanku… Tetapi setidaknya bisa menjadi pertimbanganku untuk tidak mengincar Sehun."

"Dia bukan tipemu."

"Aku tidak punya tipe khusus. Kau sudah berteman denganku sejak lama, kau pasti tahu kalau aku tidak pilih-pilih."

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya kesal, "Kau sahabatku. Dan aku tidak suka harus bertentangan denganmu. Tetapi Sehun adalah pengecualian. Kau tidak boleh mengganggunya, kau dengar itu? Dan kalau kau bertanya-tanya kenapa, itu adalah karena aku punya hutang yang sangat besar kepadanya."

"Hutang?" Suho mengerutkan keningnya, ekspresinya tidak lagi bercanda. "Bagaimana mungkin seorang Park Chanyeol mempunya hutang kepada gadis biasa seperti Sehun?"

"Bukan hutang uang. Aku berhutang nyawa kepada Sehun, ah bukan… Kepada ayah Sehun."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau seorang pemain biola profesional, mungkin kau pernah mendengar namanya,Wu Yi Fan? Itu nama panggungnya dulu kalau tidak salah."

Suho mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya, tampak berfikir. "Ah, ya… Aku ingat… Wu Yi Fan adalah pemain biola yang sangat hebat dulu. Guru-guru musik kami menyebutnya jenius. Terakhir dia menerima tawaran yang sangat menarik di Austria. Tetapi entah kenapa ternyata dia batal mengambil tawaran itu lalu menghilang begitu saja. Sejak itu dia tak pernah muncul seolah-olah ditelan bumi." Suho terkekeh, "Guru biolaku adalah salah satu penggemarnya, dia selalu mengulang-ngulang kisah tentang Wu Yi Fan yang jenius dan betapa sayangnya karena dia menghilang. Sebuah kehilangan besar di dunia musik klasik, katanya."

"Dia menghilang karena dia tidak bisa bermain biola lagi."

"Apa? Kenapa kabar itu tidak pernah terdengar?" Suho menatap Chanyeol tajam, "Dan darimana kau tahu?"

"Karena aku yang menyebabkan dia tidak bisa bermain biola lagi. Lelaki itu menyelamatkanku dari penculikan waktu aku masih kecil, dan melukai tangannya. Luka itu mengenai saraf pentingnya dan dia tidak bisa bermain biola lagi." Chanyeol mengatupkan kedua jemarinya di bawah dagu, "Dan dia mempunyai seorang puteri."

Suho mengamati ekspresi Chanyeol lalu wajahnya memucat ketika menemukan kebenaran di depannya.

"Sehun…? Apakah maksudmu, putri dari Wu Yi Fan adalah Sehun?"

"Ya." Chanyeol mendesah, "Orangtuaku berusaha mencaricari Tuan Wu, dan mereka menemukannya memiliki seorang putri, hidup dalam kemiskinan. Putri dari Tuan Wu adalah Sehun."

Chanyeol menatap Suho letih, "Sekarang kau tahu kenapa aku harus menjaga Sehun."

Suho menatap Chanyeol dalam-dalam, "Dan apakah Sehun tahu kisah ini?"

"Tidak." Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak ingin dia tahu. Mama sudah ingin memberitahu Sehun, tetapi aku melarangnya."

"Kenapa?"

Karena dia pasti akan langsung membenciku. Itulah yang dipikirkan Chanyeol pertama kali. Tetapi dia menatap Suho dengan pandangan tanpa ekspresi.

"Karena aku ingin menjaga supaya hubungan kami tetap seperti ini. Aku akan menjaganya dengan sepantasnya. Kau tahu, bisa saja begitu Sehun mengetahui bahwa kami mempunyai hutang budi kepadanya. Dia akan meminta lebih dan memanfaatkan kekayaan kami. Yah, aku tidak menuduh Sehun mata duitan. Tetapi hati orang siapa yang tahu?" Chanyeol merasa mulutnya pahit mengucapkan kebohongan dan penghinaan kepada Sehun. Tetapi di tahannya perasaannya. Suho tidak boleh tahu kalau Chanyeol sangat takut dibenci oleh Sehun.

Suho menghela napas, lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa. "Well, tidak kupungkiri, kisahmu ini sangat mengejutkan." dia memasang ekspresi kosongnya yang biasa. "Jangan khawatir kawan, kisahmu ini sudah pasti membuatku mengurungkan niat untuk merayu Sehun. Kau tidak usah khawatir."

-oOo-

Mimpi itu datang lagi. Sehun tahu kalau dia sedang bermimpi. Teriakan-teriakan keras, pertengkaran dan adu mulut panas terdengar di luar kamar, diselingi dengan hujan badai dan kilatan petir lengkap dengan suara guntur yang memekakkan telinga. Membuat Sehun merasa sangat ketakutan, dia masih kecil di mimpi itu, mungkin empat tahun, duduk di lantai sambil menutupi telinganya, memejamkan matanya. Mencoba tidak mendengarkan teriakan-teriakan itu.

 _Siapa yang berteriak-teriak itu? Kenapa? dimana ayahnya?_

Lalu sebuah tangan meraihnya, lembut. Sehun kecil tersentak dan berseru ketakutan. "Sttt… Jangan takut ini aku."

Sehun kecil mengenali aroma itu, aroma menenangkan yang sangat akrab. Dan suara itu juga terdengar akrab. "Mereka akan berhenti bertengkar nanti. Sini biar kupeluk dirimu dan kunyanyikan lagu untukmu."

Yang memeluknya adalah seorang anak lelaki. Lebih tua darinya. Tidak dikenalnya tetapi terasa akrab. Akrab tetapi dia tidak dapat mengingatnya. Kenapa dia tidak dapat mengingatnya? Anak lelaki itu bernyanyi, suaranya terdengar lembut. Dia bernyanyi untuk mengalihkan perhatian Sehun dari suara petir yang menggelegar di luar, mengalihkan Sehun dari suara teriakan-teriakan pertengkaran di luar.

Lambat laun Sehun hanya mendengarkan suara nyanyian anak lelaki kecil itu. Tidak ada lagi suara guntur, tidak ada lagi suara teriakan pertengkaran. Kamar itu terasa begitu damai…

Hanya ada Sehun dan anak lelaki kecil itu…

Sehun terbangun kemudian, dengan tubuh basah kuyup dan napas terengah-engah. Mimpi itu sudah lama tidak datang. Dan sekarang datang lagi menghantuinya. Mimpi yang sama, kamar yang sama, anak lelaki yang sama…

 _Kenapa?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _TBC_

Haiiii maafkan typo-typo kemarin yahh, jujur aku emang ngerjain ini dengan terburu-buru, jadi mohon maaf :"

Terima kasih buat yang udah review fav dan follow ~

RnR


	5. Chapter 4

REMAKE NOVEL By : Shanty Agatha

Sweet Enemy

Cast : Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol,and others.

Warn : GS, typo

-ooOoo-

.

.

-oOo-

" _Tidak ada yang lebih berbahaya daripada seorang musuh yang berpura-pura manis di depanmu_ _"_

 **4**

"Pulang sendirian lagi?" Sehun menoleh mendengar sapaan yang akrab itu. Dia mendapati Suho sedang bersandar pada mobil hitam legamnya, tersenyum menatapnya. Senyumnya lebar dan ramah, sama sekali tidak tampak kalau dia adalah penghancur wanita seperti yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol.

Kalaupun dia memang seorang penghancur wanita, sepertinya sah-sah saja, Keyna membatin, mengamati ketampanan Suho yang halus. Lelaki itu bisa dibilang sangat tampan sampai mendekati cantik. Matanya sendu tapi bening, seolah menarik siapapun yang tergoda untuk tenggelam bersamanya. "Iya." Sehun menjawab dan mengerutkan keningnya, apa yang dilakukan Suho sore-sore begini di depan kampusnya?

"Kau harus membiarkan supir pribadimu menjemput, sudah kubilang, berbahaya kalau seorang perempuan berjalanjalan sendirian malam-malam, apalagi kampusmu terkenal sebagai kampus anak-anak kaya. Siapa tahu ada yang mengawasi dan mencari kesempatan, lalu melihatmu sedang jalan sendirian? Kau akan diculik." Suho mengulangi lagi peringatannya, sama seperti kemarin ketika berpapasan dengan Sehun di jalan. Lelaki itu begitu serius dengan kata-katanya sehingga Sehun merasa takut. Tetapi perkataan lelaki itu memang ada benarnya.

"Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Suho mengangkat bahu dan tertawa, "Mungkin aku sedang mengawasi kampus ini, mencari kesempatan kalau-kalau ada anak orang kaya berjalan sendirian yang bisa kuculik." Lelaki itu membuka pintu mobilnya, "Mau masuk?"

Sejenak Sehun ragu. Tetapi Suho tampak begitu tulus. Dan dia kan sahabat Chanyeol, meskipun Chanyeol sudah memperingatkannya tentang kebencian Suho kepada perempuan. Sehun yakin dia bukan termasuk salah satu tipe yang Suho incar untuk dibuat patah hati.

-oOo-

"Chanyeol bercerita kalau kau selalu mendapatkan nilai-nilai tinggi di sekolah, begitulah cara Mama Chanyeol menemukanmu, dengan penyaringan anak-anak cemerlang untuk mendapatkan beasiswa." Suho memulai percakapan, sambil menyetir mobilnya dengan tenang.

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ya, waktu itu perwakilan yayasan Nyonya Paark menemuiku dan menawarkan beasiswa, waktunya tepat sekali karena kondisi keuangan kami sedang sulit." Sehun menatap Suho sambil tersenyum, "Ayahku seorang tukang bangunan, dan meskipun dia mengupayakan segala cara untuk menyekolahkanku, membiayai kuliahku akan terlalu berat untuknya."

Suho menoleh sebentar dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapannya yang bening. "Lalu ayahmu meninggal ya? Aku turut berduka Sehun." Suara itu benar-benar tulus sehingga Sehun melemparkan senyum lembut kepada Suho.

"Ya, ayah mengalami kecelakaan di tempatnya bekerja. Setelah ayah meninggal, Nyonya Park menawariku beasiswa sepenuhnya dan aku boleh tinggal di rumahnya, jadi di sinilah aku sekarang."

"Kau tidak pernah curiga kenapa Nyonya Park begitu baik kepadamu? Banyak anak lain yang juga cemerlang dan hidup dalam kemiskinan. Tetapi kenapa kau? Kenapa kau yang dipilih?" tatapan Suho yang memandang jauh ke depan terliham kelam dan misterius.

Sehun mengangkat bahunya, "Yah… Mungkin karena aku ada di saat yang tepat dan tempat yang tepat. Kebetulan seperti itu akan selalu ada kan?"

Suho tersenyum muram, "Tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan, Sehun. Semua hal terjadi pasti ada alasannya." Dia lalu menghentikan mobilnya. Mereka ternyata sudah sampai di ujung jalan dekat mansion keluarga Park.

"Maaf. Aku menurunkanmu di sini." Suho tersenyum meminta maaf, "Chanyeol melarangku mendekatimu. Yah. Kau pasti sudah diperingatkan tentang reputasiku." senyumnya berubah serius, "Tetapi selama kau masih tidak mau menggunakan supir pribadimu itu, aku akan menjemputmu setiap hari sepulang kuliah."

"Aku tidak perlu dijemput setiap hari." Sehun menoleh kaget mendengar kata-kata Suho, "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tidak. Aku sudah memutuskan. Kau terlalu polos dan menganggap semua orang di dunia ini baik hati. Kau akan mudah ditipu dan dimanfaatkan orang. Harus ada seseorang yang menjagamu."

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." sela Sehun keras kepala, "Terima kasih sudah mengantarku," dengan sopan Sehun melangkah pergi dan berjalan menuju mansion.

Setelah beberapa langkah, dia merasa ingin tahu. Dengan sembunyi-sembuyi dia menoleh dan mendapati mobil Suho masih terparkir di sana, mengawasinya. Dan mobil itu baru pergi setelah Sehun memasuki gerbang rumah dengan aman.

-oOo-

"Dia bilang dia akan menjemputku setiap hari." Sehun setengah berbisik saat berbicara di ponselnya, Luhan tadi meneleponnya dan mengatakan bahwa besok pagi dia belum bisa masuk karena sakit. Mereka bercerita-cerita tentang hari itu, dan Sehun pun teringat akan Suho.

"Aneh…" Luhan tampak tercenung di seberang sana,

"Kenapa dia repot-repot melakukan itu? Kau harus hati-hati Sehun, jangan-jangan dia mengincarmu sebagai korban berikutnya."

"Perempuan-perempuan yang menjadi korban Suho adalah perempuan kaya dan semuanya cantik. Aku sama sekali bukan tipenya." Sehun membantah, "Lagipula aku merasa aneh, dia berkali-kali mengingatkanku tentang bahayanya berjalan sendirian karena aku bisa diculik, dia tampak serius dengan perkataannya."

"Tapi dia ada benarnya juga Sehun. Bahaya kalau kau selalu pulang sendirian. Kita tidak tahu siapa orang jahat yang mengincar di luar sana. Kami anak-anak orang kaya selalu diawasi setiap saat dengan ketat oleh kedua orangtua kami, supir pribadi kami dibekali kemampuan bela diri juga, untuk menghindari insiden itu, karena dari pengalaman, banyak sekali kejadian penculikan itu." Luhan tampak berpikir di seberang sana. "Demi keselamatanmu juga Sehun… Kalau kau mau aman dan terhindar dari penculikan, sekaligus mengindari Suho, gunakan fasilitas supir pribadi yang diberikan oleh keluarga Park."

Sehun termenung mendengar nasehat Luhan. Mungkin memang ada benarnya juga…

-oOo-

Dia tadi mengawasi dengan kesal ketika lelaki itu ternyata menunggui Sehun pulang. Dia sudah menyiapkan pisau di tangannya, dengan beberapa pegawainya yang kekar dan ahli. Rencananya untuk menculik Sehun sudah hampir berhasil. Karena dari pengamatannya, Sehun selalu pulang dari kampus sendirian, tanpa ada supir pribadi yang menjemputnya.

Perempuan bodoh! Dia seperti mengumpankan dirinya kepada para penjahat. Lalu lelaki pengganggu itu muncul dan menjemput Sehun. Dan rencana penculikannya hancur berantakan. Lelaki itu sepertinya akan terus mengganggu. Dia harus mencari cara lain…

-oOo-

Pagi itu Sehun mampir di Garden Cafe seperti biasa dengan segelas besar oreo milkshake di tangannya, ketika dia menghirupnya, Jongdae sudah ada di depan counter bar itu dan menyapanya.

"Sepertinya suasana makin membaik ya." Gumamnya dalam senyum, "Kulihat kau sudah memiliki seorang teman." Pasti Luhan yang dimaksud oleh Jongdae. "Namanya Luhan, dan dia anak orang kaya, tetapi dia baik kepadaku berbeda dengan yang lainnya."

"Jadi tidak semua orang kaya berpikiran sempit bukan?" Jongdae tertawa, "Setidaknya sekarang hari-harimu menyenangkan."

"Iya… Sangat menyenangkan memiliki teman di kampus, selama ini aku selalu sendirian sehingga setiap detiknya terasa lama, tetapi aku tetap harus berjuang menyelesaikannya dengan nilai yang baik supaya bisa membalas budi kepada keluarga Park."

"Ternyata menjadi anak angkat keluarga kaya cukup berat ya?" gumam Jongdae dengan ironis.

Sehun tersenyum menyetujui, "Sangat berat. Dulu aku hidup dengan sederhana, tidak memikirkan apakah kita akan punya musuh atau tidak, kami tidak sempat memikirkan hal semacam itu karena pikiran kami sudah tersita tentang kecemasan memikirkan apa yang akan kami makan esok hari." Sehun mengangkat bahu, "Sedangkan orang kaya, mereka semua sibuk memikirkan cara melindungi diri dari musuh-musuhnya, kemudian saling mencurigai dan berpikir siapa yang menjadi musuh terselubung."

Jongdae tertawa. "Seperti halnya sahabat, musuh itu ada di mana-mana Sehun, tidak peduli kita orang kaya ataupun orang miskin. Seperti minumanmu. Lihat, dia berwarna putih bersih, bayangkan itu adalah dirimu dan sahabat-sahabatmu, satu pikiran, sama-sama berwarna putih. Tetapi lalu ada butiranbutiran remah oreo itu, berwarna hitam dan banyak, menodai warna putihnya hingga menjadi abu-abu, bayangkan itu adalah musuh-musuhmu, selalu ada di sekitarmu, mengincarmu, tidak menyukaimu, mempunyai rencana terselubung." Jongdae mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah melalui mereka semua, kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkannya karena mereka terlalu banyak, kau hanya bisa melaluinya, selaras bersamanya, dan kemudian kau bisa membuat musuhmusuhmu itu menghilang dengan sendirinya, kalah oleh dominasi rasa susu yang manis dan segar, sehingga kemudian hanya menjadi pelengkap yang manis."

Sehun tertawa mendengar filosofi Jongdae, "Jadi pada intinya aku harus bisa membuat musuh-musuhku menjadi manis?"

Jongdae tergelak, "Ya. Tetapi sebelumnya kau harus bisa menemukan mana yang bisa diubah menjadi manis, mana yang memang pahit dan tak bisa diperbaiki, dan mana yang berpurapura menjadi manis, yang terakhir itulah yang paling berbahaya."

"Berbahaya?"

"Ya. Tidak ada yang lebih berbahaya selain seorang musuh yang berpura-pura manis di depanmu."

-oOo-

"Bagaimana harimu?" Chanyeol mengetuk pintu kamar Sehun dan mendapati Sehun sedang belajar di mejanya. Dengan langkah elegan, lelaki itu duduk di pinggir ranjang Sehun. Chanyeol masih memakai jas dan dasinya sudah dilonggarkan. Lelaki itu tampak lelah.

"Baru pulang kerja?" Sehun meletakkan buku pelajarannya dan mengernyit, Chanyeol tampak pucat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Chanyeol?"

"Sepertinya aku sedikit flu. Aku batuk-batuk dari tadi dan tenggorokanku sakit." lelaki itu berdeham,"Tapi aku sudah minum obat flu, sebentar lagi juga sembuh."

"Oh." Sehun melirik Chanyeol dengan cemas, "Sepertinya kau harus ke dokter."

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa." tiba-tiba lelaki itu membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang Sehun. Sehun menoleh kaget, hampir berdiri dari duduknya.

"Chanyeol?"

"Please. Jangan berteriak." lelaki itu mengernyit, membuat Sehun tertegun, padahal dia sama sekali tidak berteriak, Chanyeol berbaring dan menutup matanya dengan sebelah lengannya, "Kepalaku pusing seperti berdentamdentam, biarkan aku berbaring sebentar di sini."

Sehun terdiam, merasa kasihan kepada Chanyeol, sepertinya lelaki itu benar-benar sakit. Ya sudah, biarlah. Lagipula Sehun masih belum ingin tidur, dia harus belajar sampai larut malam untuk persiapan ujian minggu depan.

Waktu berlalu, dan Sehun larut dalam kegiatan belajarnya. Diiringi suara dengkuran halus Chanyeol yang sepertinya jatuh lelap ke dalam tidurnya, mungkin karena pengaruh obat flunya. Sehun menguap dan melirik jam di dinding, sudah jam dua pagi, dan dia mengantuk. Dengan bingung diliriknya Chanyeol yang masih pulas di atas ranjangnya.

 _Lalu dia harus bagaimana?_

Dengan bingung Sehun memutar kursinya dan menghadap ke arah ranjang. Chanyeol sedang tidur pulas. Dan ketika tidur lelaki itu tampak sangat tampan. Gurat-gurat sinis di wajahnya tidak tampak dan lelaki itu kelihatan begitu polos seperti bayi, bibirnya sedikit terbuka dan napasnya teratur. Sehun larut dalam kenikmatan memandangi maha karya Tuhan di depannya. Tuhan pasti sedang tersenyum ketika menciptakan sosok ini.

Mata itu terbuka. Seketika itu juga langsung menatap tajam ke arah Sehun. Membuat Sehun berjingkat dari duduknya karena kaget. Lelaki itu tampaknya tipikal orang yang langsung sadar ketika bangun, dia mengerutkan keningnya menatap Sehun.

"Kenapa kau menatapku?"

Sehun merasa pipinya memerah, "Aku tidak menatapmu." dipalingkannya wajahnya, tidak mampu menahankan tatapan tajam Chanyeol kepadanya. Lelaki itu beranjak duduk di ranjang, memandangi sekeliling dan menatap Sehun lagi.

"Kenapa aku tidur di kamarmu?" gumamnya menuduh. Sehun menaikkan alisnya jengkel. "Kau yang datang kesini ketika aku sedang belajar lalu tiba-tiba tidur di ranjangku. Coba tanya dirimu sendiri."

"Oh." Chanyeol tampak mencoba mengingat-ingat, "Maaf." Lelaki itu tanpak sakit, Sehun menatapnya dengan cemas,

"Kau tidak apa-apa Chanyeol? Bagaimana pusing dan flumu?"

"Aku masih pusing." lelaki itu tampak terhuyung, "Aku akan kembali ke kamarku." Pintu tertutup di depan Sehun, meninggalkan Sehun yang menatap cemas.

-oOo-

Chanyeol terserang flu keesokan harinya. Suara batuknya terdengar ke seluruh penjuru rumah saking kerasnya. Batuknya terdengar kering dan itu pasti menyakitkan. Sehun memutuskan untuk tidak masuk kuliah untuk menunggui Chanyeol, Nyonya Park sedang ada di luar negeri.

"Pergilah." Chanyeol terbatuk-batuk dan mengusirnya, dokter sudah memeriksanya dan memberikan obat. Dan sekarang Sehun sedang mencoba membantu Chanyeol meminum obatnya. Tetapi lelaki itu dengan kasar menolak bantuannya.

"Pergilah, kenapa kau tidak masuk kuliah?"

"Aku harus menungguimu, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu sendirian dengan kondisi seperti ini."

"Aku sudah biasa seperti ini." tatapan Chanyeol tampak sedih, "Sakit sendirian dan hanya ditemani pelayan sementara kedua orang tuaku pergi entah kemana."

Sehun menatap Chanyeol dan menyadari kepedihan di mata lelaki itu. Kasihan lelaki ini, dia hidup bergelimang harta, tetapi kehilangan kasih sayang orangtuanya. Kini Sehun mengerti apa yang menyebabkan Chanyeol selalu bersikap sinis dan penuh kebencian.

"Sekarang berbeda, kau mempunyai seorang adik, dan adikmu akan merawatmu." Sehun menyerahkan pil-pil obat dari dokter ke arah Chanyeol bersama dengan segelas air putih, "Ini minumlah obatmu."

Chanyeol menatap Sehun, tampak tertegun dengan perkataan Sehun tadi, sejenak dia ingin membantah, lalu dia menghela napas dan menerima obat itu dan meminumnya, ditatapnya Keyna dengan kesal setelahnya.

"Sudah kuminum. Puas?"

"Puas. Sekarang tidur."

Lelaki itu menggerutu, tetapi tidak membantah. Mungkin tubuhnya sudah terlalu sakit. Dia masuk ke dalam selimutnya, terbatuk-batuk sebentar, dan tak lama kemudian, mungkin karena pengaruh obat langsung tertidur pulas.

Sehun menghela napas panjang. Semoga obat itu bisa meredakan sakit Chanyeol. Lelaki itu tampak begitu tersiksa ketika batuk, meskipun demikian tatapan sinis dan kejamnya tidak hilang, Sehun tersenyum, dasar Chanyeol …

Suara bel dipintu mengalihkan perhatian Sehun, tampak pelayan membuka pintu dan terdengar percakapan-percakapan di sana. Sehun beranjak dengan hati-hati, merapikan selimut Chanyeol lalu melangkah keluar ruangan. Dia menengok ke lobby mansion di lantai ada di sana. Lelaki itu mendongak dan menatapnya dengan tatapan mata yang bening,

"Aku dengar kau tidak masuk kuliah. Tadi aku menjemputmu di kampus." Suho bergumam pelan sambil menaiki tangga, "Maaf aku cemas, jadi aku datang kemari."

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Untunglah kau datang Suho. Aku tidak bisa masuk karena aku merawat Chanyeol."

Suho mengerutkan keningnya, "Chanyeol sakit? Sakit apa?"

"Sepertinya dia sedang flu dan batuk… Dia sedang tidur di atas."

"Dokter sudah memeriksanya?"

"Sudah, dan aku juga sudah memberinya obat."

Lelaki itu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Jangan cemas Sehun, aku akan menginap di sini, untuk menemani kalian."

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Setidaknya kalau ada lelaki dewasa lain di rumah ini, dia bisa tenang kalau nanti Chanyeol kenapa-napa. Suho adalah sahabat Chanyeol dia pasti akan menjaganya.

.

.

.

TBC

Haiii maaf banget ya kalo aku telat update, maaf juga banyak typo dr chapter awal. Aku emang agak teledor dalam masalah itu, apalagi ditambah aku yang sibuk dengan tugas, apalagi aku lagi kurang sehat dan menyebabkan ff ini pada terbengkalai :" maaf

Semoga ini bisa membantu menuntaskan rasa bosan kalian walau sedikit aja ya.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan pesan untuk menambah semangatku...

RnR


	6. Chapter 5

REMAKE NOVEL By : Shanty Agatha

Sweet Enemy

Cast : Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol,and others.

Warn : GS, typo

-ooOoo-

.

.

-oOo-

" _Pelukan, adalah hadiah dari Tuhan bagi manusia yang mampu menyayangi sesamanya._ _"_

 _ **5**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Tak kusangka seorang Park Chanyeol bisa sakit juga." Suho tersenyum sambil melipat lengannya, dia menatap Chanyeol dan tersenyum lucu, "Kupikir kau bukan manusia. Ternyata kau manusia biasa."

"Kau datang kesini hanya untuk mengejekku?" Chanyeol menatap tajam, terbatuk-batuk sebentar. Suho terkekeh dan mengangsurkan segelas air kepada Chanyeol untuk meredakan batuknya, "Wah, aku datang untuk menjagamu, kebetulan tadi siang aku mampir dan begitu masuk, Sehun datang dengan cemas mengatakan kalau kau sakit."

"Sehun mencemaskanku?" Chanyeol bergumam, membayangkan Sehun. Tatapan lembut Chanyeol itu tidak lepas dari pengamatan Suho yang tajam.

"Yah siapapun juga akan cemas kalau mendengar suara batukmu yang keras dan kering itu."

"Aku tertular salah satu staffku mungkin." Chanyeol mengerang, "Sial, mungkin aku lelah dan daya tahanku turun."

"Yang penting kau minum obatmu. Sakitmu akan sembuh kalau kau banyak istirahat."

-oOo-

"Aku memasak sup." Sehun mengintip di pintu, sambil membawa nampan.

Chanyeol melirik Sehun dan mendengus. "Aku tidak mau sup-mu, rasanya pasti tidak enak." Sehun berdiri mematung sambil membawa nampan dengan bingung. Lelaki ini memang sangat ketus, tetapi ketika dia sakit, sikap ketusnya berubah menjadi menjengkelkan, Sehun menghela napas panjang, dia harus sabar menghadapi Chanyeol, lelaki ini sedang sakit.

Sehun memasak sup jagung, sosis dan ayam. Kuah kaldunya menguarkan aroma harus ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, membuat Chanyeol merasakan perutnya keroncongan, tetapi dia memalingkan mukanya, berpura-pura bersikap dingin. Suho yang melihat pemandangan itu tersenyum geli, dia berdiri dari kursinya dan menghampiri Sehun, mengambil nampan itu darinya.

"Tidak apa-apa Sehun, aroma supmu sangat harum, aku jadi lapar."

Sehun menatap Suho dengan menyesal, "Eh… Tapi aku hanya membuat satu mangkuk." Dia membuat sup itu khusus untuk Chanyeol. Dia tidak berpikiran kalau Suho juga ingin karena di ruang makan, koki telah menyiapkan makan malam untuk Suho. Oh astaga dia sungguh tidak sopan kepada Suho…

Suho terkekeh melihat penyesalan di mata Sehun, dia meletakkan nampan itu di meja, "Tidak apa-apa. Toh Chanyeol tidak menginginkannya, jadi aku pasti boleh mencicipinya. Benar kan Chanyeol?" Suho melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang tetap diam. Dengan gaya ala pencicip makanan, Suho menghirup aroma sup itu, "Hmm harum sekali, rasanya pasti seenak aromanya," diraihnya sendok hendak mencicipi.

"Jangan!" Chanyeol berseru tiba-tiba, membuat gerakan Suho terhenti.

"Ada apa Chanyeol?" Suho terlihat geli, Sehun bisa melihat itu di matanya.

"Aku harus minum obat, jadi kupikir aku akan memakan sup itu."

Kali ini Suho benar-benar tampak menahan tawa, "Kau mau disuapi siapa? Aku atau Sehun?"

Chanyeol memandang Suho dan Sehun berganti-ganti dengan muram, lalu mendengus, "Tidak, aku bisa makan sendiri."

Sehun berusaha menyembunyikan senyum gelinya ketika bertanya, "Apakah kau ingin dibuatkan susu vanila hangat Chanyeol? Itu akan membuat badanmu lebih enak. Aku bisa mencampurkan remahan oreo di dalamnya seperti dulu."

"Susu dengan remahan oreo?" Suho menyela, tampak tertarik, "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Rasanya enak, aku sering minum setiap pagi di cafe langgananku, milkshake oreo... Kemudian aku mencobanya di rumah dengan susu hangat dan vanila, ternyata enak." Jawab Sehun bersemangat.

Suho tersenyum lembut melihat betapa bersemangatnya Sehun ketika menceritakan minuman favoritnya, "Mungkin kapan-kapan aku harus mencobanya, di mana cafe itu?"

"Namanya Garden Cafe, aku bisa mengantarmu kalau…" Chanyeol yang dari tadi hanya diam, menatap bergantian antara Sehun dan Suho yang bercakap-cakap dan seolah melupakan kehadirannya di ruangan ini akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyela.

"Kurasa aku mau susu vanila dan oreo itu Sehun."

"Aku juga mau satu." Suho bergumam cepat, tidak mempedulikan Chanyeol yang langsung melemparinya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aku akan membuatkannya." jawab Sehun senang. "Kalau begitu aku keluar dulu, nanti akan kubawa minumannya ke sini kalau sudah jadi." Sehun tersenyum dan mundur ke pintu.

"Terima kasih Sehun." gumam Suho pelan. Ketika Sehun melirik Suho, lelaki itu mengedipkan matanya dan tersenyum. Membuat Sehun membalas senyumannya dengan senyuman lebar.

-oOo-

Malam itu hujan turun dengan begitu derasnya. Dan petir menyambar-nyambar. Sambaran petir diikuti suara gemuruh membuat jendela kaca bergetar dengan begitu kerasnya. Chanyeol terbangun mendengar suara berisik itu, dan langsung teringat kepada Sehun, dia ingat betapa takutnya Sehun terhadap petir, betapa tubuhnya gemetaran seakan menanggung rasa sakit yang amat sangat.

Dengan panik, Chanyeol mencoba bangun, tetapi kepalanya pening, membuatnya jatuh lagi ke atas ranjang. Dipanggilnya Suho yang tampaknya tertidur di sofa dengan suara keras, Suho mengenakan earphone di telinganya untuk mendengarkan musik, sehingga suara keras itu tidak langsung membuatnya bangun.

"Suho! Suho Bangun!" Chanyeol akhirnya berteriak dengan lebih keras, lengannya menggapai dan berhasil menyentuh Suho, mengguncangnya keras.

Suho menggeliat, setengah terjaga mendengar panggilan Chanyeol, dia melepaskan earphone-nya dan mengerutkan kening bingung, tetapi kemudian langsung terjaga ketika petir menyambar lagi, menimbulkan suara yang luar biasa kerasnya. Lelaki itu langsung tegak berdiri.

"Suho! Sehun! Sehun takut akan suara petir…"

"Aku tahu." Suho setengah melompat dan berlari keluar dari kamar Chanyeol.

-oOo-

Petir datang lagi menyambar-nyambar, menimbulkan bayangan cahaya yang menakutkan di kamar. Sehun bersembunyi di pojok, bersandar di kaki ranjang, kakinya dilipat di atas karpet dan tangannya menutupi kedua telinganya. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan. Keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya, membuatnya ingin pingsan.

Lalu suara petir menyambar lagi. Dan lagi. Dan lagi Sehun memekik ketakutan setiap petir itu berbunyi. Dia mulai menangis. Oh ya ampun. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Petir ini sepertinya tidak akan berhenti menyambar dalam waktu yang lama, karena hujan masih turun dengan derasnya. Kaki Sehun terlalu lemah untuk berdiri, dan dia tidak bisa mengharapkan Chanyeol datang kepadanya, memeluknya seperti malam itu. Petir menyambar lagi. Membuat Sehun menjerit kencang.

Pada saat itulah pintu terhempas dengan kasar, Suho berdiri di sana, terengah-engah karena setengah berlari. Dan mereka berdua bertatapan.

-oOo-

Kaki Sehun terlalu lemas untuk berdiri menghampiri Suho, dia tetap menutup kedua telinganya ketika petir itu menyambar lagi dan lagi, menimbulkan suara keras yang memekakkan telinganya. Suho melangkah pelan, dan berjongkok lembut di sebelah Sehun.

"Hei… Jangan takut, ada aku di sini."

Seluruh tubuh Sehun gemetaran dan berkeringat dingin, Sehun menangis dan Suho mengusap air matanya dengan lembut. Ketika petir menyambar lagi, Sehun memekik dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Suho. Lelaki itu langsung memeluknya erat, mengusap punggungnya, mencoba menenangkannya.

Suho mengecup puncak kepala Sehun lembut, lalu melepas earphone yang masih tergantung di lehernya. Dipakaikannya earphone itu ke kedua telinga Sehun. Suara musik yang familiar mengalun di telinganya. Nadanya… Ini nada yang dinyanyikan anak kecil itu di mimpinya… Ini… Ini adalah rekaman permainan biola Suho. Sehun merasakan aroma yang familiar itu melingkupinya. Dia mendongak dan menatap Suho dengan bingung. Suho tersenyum kepada Sehun. Lalu memeluk Sehun erat-erat.

"Sekarang petir tidak akan menakutimu lagi," dipeluknya Sehun dan dibuainya dalam pelukannya sampai Sehun tertidur Lelap.

-oOo-

Ketika bangun keesokan harinya, Sehun sendirian. Dia tertidur di karpet, tetapi selimut menyelubungi tubuhnya dan membuatnya telinganya masih mengalun earphone yang mengalunkan lagu itu dari pemutar musik warna hitam yang tergeletak di lantai. Sehun tercenung. Lagu ini. Dia tidak mungkin salah, ini adalah lagu yang selalu muncul di dalam mimpi-mimpinya.

 _Apakah Suho anak lelaki kecil di mimpinya itu?_

 _Tetapi kenapa? Bagaimana bisa?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Haiii maaf telat updateee, kalo kalian juga baca yang ff remake aku yang satu lagi pasti tau alasannyaa hehe abis aku terlalu malas untuk beralasan..

Terima kasih banyakkkkk buat yang udah dukung ff iniiiii . maafkan aku yang membiarkan banyak typo di chap kemarin. Di chap ini aku udah baca 3x. Dan maaf kalo masih ada yang kelewat :"

Jangan lupa meninggalkan jejakkk

REVIEW


	7. Chapter 6

REMAKE NOVEL By : Shanty Agatha

Sweet Enemy

Cast : Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol,and others.

Warn : GS, typo

-ooOoo-

.

.

-oOo-

Seorang anak adalah kumpulan butiran kasih sayang, dia hanya bisa membenci ketika dia tidak punya pilihan lain."

 **6**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun menatap earphone di tangannya dengan ragu. Diputarnya ipod mini itu, pemutar musiknya masih memainkan lagu yang sama, permainan biola yang pastinya dimainkan oleh Suho, ini adalah lagu yang dinyanyikan anak kecil itu dalam mimpi-mimpi yang sering sekali muncul akhir-akhir ini. Apakah ini ada hubungannya ataukah hanya kebetulan semata?

Sehun beranjak dari lantai dan melangkah duduk ke atas ranjang, dilipatnya selimutnya dan diletakkannya di dekatnya. Semalam sangat mirip dengan mimpinya… Petir yang sama… Pelukan yang sama… Tetapi bagaimanapun Sehun mencoba, dia tidak bisa mengingat siapa anak laki-laki itu dan kenapa dia memimpikan kejadian itu.

Sehun melangkah ke kamar mandi, dan mandi. Dia melirik ke arah jam dinding. Ini waktunya Chanyeol sarapan, dia harus ke dapur mengambil makanan untuk Chanyeol …dan semoga dia bisa berbicara dengan Suho, menanyakan kebingungannya, semoga Suho punya jawaban untuknya…

-oOo-

Sehun membawa nampan berisi mangkuk sup daging dan telur serta kentang panggang. Lalu mengetuk pintu kamar Chanyeol sambil berusaha menyeimbangkan mangkuk itu ditangannya. Chanyeol sendiri yang membukakan pintu kamarnya, lelaki itu tampak pucat, tetapi kondisinya sudah membaik. Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya melihat Sehun, lalu meraih nampan makanan itu dari tangan Sehun.

"Biarkan aku saja yang membawanya." lelaki itu masih memakai piyama, dia melangkah masuk ke kamarnya dan meletakkan nampan itu di meja.

Sehun mengikuti masuk, lalu berdiri canggung di tengah ruangan kamar. Tidak ada orang lain di kamar itu, hanya ada Chanyeol.

"Kemana Suho oppa?"

"Sudah pulang." Chanyeol duduk di kursi, "Duduklah Sehun, kau sudah makan?"

"Aku sudah makan di bawah sana." Sehun berusaha mengatasi kekecewaannya karena Suho sudah pulang, padahal tadi dia sangat berharap bisa mendapatkan keterangan dari Suho. Sekarang dia bahkan tidak bisa menghubungi Suho karena dia tidak punya nomor kontaknya. Yang bisa dia lakukan adalah menunggu Suho menemuinya.

"Bagaimana kondisimu?" Sehun bertanya kepada Chanyeol yang mulai mencicipi supnya.

"Lapar." Chanyeol mengernyit sambil menatap supnya, "Tetapi tidak bisa menikmati makanan, aku tidak bisa mencium aroma apapun."

Sehun tertawa, lalu duduk di kursi di depan Chanyeol. "Tetapi kondisimu sudah jauh lebih baik. Kau sudah bisa berdiri, kemarin jangankan berdiri, bangun dari ranjang saja sepertinya kau kesakitan."

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Yah… Aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih kepadamu Sehun."

"Sama-sama."

Chanyeol agak tercekat, "Maafkan aku, sikapku buruk kalau sedang sakit."

"Kalau sedang sakit?" Sehun mengangkat alisnya menahan geli, membuat Chanyeol menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Oke sifatku memang buruk, sepanjang waktu. Mau apa lagi? Begitulah aku."

"Aku tidak protes kok," Sehun tersenyum.

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol membalas senyum Sehun ketika perempuan itu mengangguk, "Sehun, malam kemarin ada petir. Aku tahu kau ketakutan. Aku ingin menolong tetapi tidak bisa bangun dari tempat tidur. Aku meminta bantuan Suho, apakah Suho menolongmu?"

"Ya." Sehun tersenyum. "Dia memasangkan ini ditelingaku." Sehun menunjukkan earphone dan pemutar musik itu kepada Chanyeol, semula dia ingin mengembalikannya kepada Suho, tetapi karena Suho tidak ada, dia memutuskan untuk menyimpannya dulu sampai nanti dia bisa bertemu Suho lagi.

"Suho tidak kembali ke kamar sampai lama." Pandangan Chanyeol berubah menyelidik, "Apakah dia memelukmu dan tidur di kamarmu?" Pipi Sehun memerah menerima tatapan menyelidik Chanyeol, "Dia memelukku." Sehun mengangkat bahunya, "Lalu aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi, musik di sini memenuhi telingaku, aku tidak mendengar apa-apa lagi, bahkan suara petir sekalipun, dan sepertinya aku langsung jatuh tertidur."

Chanyeol menarik napas panjang. Menahan dorongan cemburu membayangkan adegan Suho yang memeluk Sehun. "Kenapa kau begitu takut petir Sehun?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Sehun tersenyum malu. "Begitu mendengar pertir seakan semua mimpi burukku berkumpul jadi satu, aku mulai gemetaran dan tubuhku kaku tidak bisa bergerak lagi."

"Mungkin ada trauma di masa kecilmu?"

"Aku tidak ingat." Sehun mendesah frustrasi, "Seandainya saja aku bisa mengingatnya, mungkin bisa membantuku menyembuhkan ketakutanku."

-oOo-

Sehun takut petir. Suho membatin sambil mengelus biolanya dalam kegelapan kamarnya. Sepertinya kenangan malam itu telah membawa trauma buruk bagi Sehun, malam perpisahan itu.

Mereka ada di rumah. Ibunya sedang berteriak-teriak kepada ayah mereka yang telah menghancurkan semua rencana masa depan mereka. Ayahnya telah kehilangan kesempatan menjadi orang terkenal dengan menyelamatkan anak orang kaya dari penculikan. Saraf utama di tangan ayahnya luka permanen, sehingga dia tidak bisa bermain biola lagi.

Suho yang waktu itu masih kecil, mendengarkan percakapan kedua orangtuanya yang penuh pertengkaran dan maki-makian kasar… Well, sebenarnya yang mendominasi makian kasar adalah ibunya. Ibunya menghina ayahnya, mengatakan tidak mau hidup miskin selamanya bersama ayahnya, dia sudah muak dan lelah, dibebani oleh dua orang anak, dan hidup serba pas-pasan. Kesempatan karier ayahnya di luar negeri terlanjur membuatnya senang membayangkan bahwa mereka akan kaya. Tetapi ternyata kesempatan itu hancur begitu saja.

"Aku akan meninggalkanmu. Aku lelah hidup miskin bersamamu!" begitulah teriakan ibunya waktu itu. Kemudian hujan turun dengan derasnya, diiringi suara guntur yang menakutkan. Suho teringat akan adiknya yang tertidur di kamar. Ditinggalkannya kedua orang tuanya yang masih sibuk berperang mulut, masuk ke kamar mencari adiknya. Saat itulah dia melihat adiknya sedang duduk gemetaran di lantai, menutup kedua telinganya dan menangis. Suara guntur dan petir telah bercampur dengan jeritan pertengkaran kedua orang tua mereka, membuatnya berpadu menjadi melodi yang mengerikan. Adiknya ketakutan…

Suho langsung memeluknya, membisikkan kata-kata menghibur dan membujuknya agar tidak menangis lagi. Suho sangat mencintai adiknya. Hanya Sehun satu-satunya harta yang dimilikinya. Tetapi bujukannya tidak berhasil, Sehun tetap menangis. Dan kemudian Sehun menyanyikan lagu itu, sebuah lagu kanak-kanak yang diajarkan oleh pengasuh mereka. Dan selalu Suho nyanyikan untuk Sehun sebelum Sehun tidur. Sehun selalu mengantuk kalau Suho menyanyikan lagu itu. Dan rupanya lagu itu berhasil, Sehun mulai mengantuk di dalam pelukannya. Tetapi kemudian pintu itu terbuka dan seluruh mimpi buruk itu terjadi. Ibunya masuk dan merenggut tangan Suho, hendak membawanya pergi.

Sehun terbangun dan menangis lagi. Dia memegang tangan Suho erat-erat, berteriak-teriak memanggil-manggil kakaknya, memohon supaya tidak dipisahkan. Tetapi sayang ibu dengan kasar merenggut pegangan Sehun dan menghempaskan adik kecilnya itu ke lantai, dengan kasar mengatakan bahwa Sehun harus ikut ayahnya, dan Suho ikut dia. Ibunya lalu setengah menyeret Suho pergi, tidak mempedulikan permohonan Suho yang menangis tidak mau pergi. Tidak mempedulikan teriakan-teriakan Sehun kecil di lantai yang merengek-rengek ingin bersama kakaknya. Mereka dipisahkan dengan begitu kejam, di bawah hujan dan suara petir yang menggelegar.

Tidak heran kalau Sehun takut dengan suara petir. Suho mengernyitkan dahi dengan suara pedih. Hujan yang berpadu dengan petir, penuh dengan kenangan buruk bagi mereka berdua.

Sejak perpisahan itu, Suho tidak pernah mendengar kabar tentang Sehun dan ayahnya. Mereka telah pindah ke luar kota. Sementara itu, ibunya ternyata memilih membawa Suho bukan untuk merawatnya. Suho punya bakat biola sejak kecil, dan sang ibu melihatnya sebagai aset berharga. Ibunya melakukan tindakan keji. Menjualnya kepada keluarga kaya, yang mengetahui bakat bermain biola Suho, dan bersedia memberikan uang pengganti kepada ibunya karena mereka tidak bisa mempunyai anak kandung sendiri. Ibunya menerima uang dalam jumlah yang banyak. Lalu pergi entah kemana, yang pasti sang ibu tidak pernah muncul lagi.

Keluarga angkat Suho memperlakukannya dengan baik. Mereka berasal dari kalangan pemusik handal, dan mereka sangat menyayangi Suho. Apalagi mereka tidak punya anak kandung sendiri. Tetapi Suho tidak pernah memaafkan tindakan ibunya yang begitu keji, memisahkannya dari adik dan ayahnya, untuk kemudian menjualnya hanya demi kekayaan dan segepok uang.

Kebenciannya kepada ibunyalah yang menyebabkan dia begitu benci kepada perempuan. Dia selalu mempermainkan perempuan, terutama yang silau akan hartanya. Kemudian menghancurkannya begitu saja. Dia akan sangat puas ketika para perempuan itu menangis di kakinya, memintanya untuk tidak meninggalkan mereka.

Pertama kali dia melihat Sehun dia tahu. Tetapi dia ragu. Namanya sama. Tetapi mereka sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu. Suho bahkan hanya bisa mengingat samar-samar wajah adiknya karena waktu itu dia sendiri masih kecil. Tetapi kemudian Chanyeol menceritakan hutang budinya kepada Ayah Sehun, kepada ayahnya. Membuat Suho mengetahui semuanya. Sehun adalah adik kandungnya. Dan Chanyeol adalah anak itu, anak lelaki kaya yang diselamatkan oleh ayahnya, yang bertanggung jawab terhadap hancurnya keluarga mereka.

-oOo-

"Aku senang akhirnya kau masuk, aku merindukanmu." Luhan tersenyum girang ketika melihat Sehun datang. Sehun tersenyum, "Chanyeol sudah baikan, jadi aku bisa kuliah lagi."

"Syukurlah." Luhan menatap Sehun, "Kau pasti kerepotan merawatnya sendirian."

"Tidak juga." Sehun tertawa. "Banyak pelayan yang membantuku, dan ada Suho juga."

"Suho datang?" Luhan menatap Sehun penuh arti, "Tampaknya dia sedang berusaha mendekatimu Sehun, kau harus berhati-hati. Jangan-jangan dia sedang mengincarmu sebagai korban berikutnya."

"Tidak mungkin, aku bukan selera Suho." Sehun tertawa lagi, "Setahuku deretan mantan kekasih Suho semuanya cantik-cantik."

"Kau juga cantik Sehun, hanya saja kau tidak menyadarinya." Luhan tersenyum lembut, "Menurutmu apakah Suho akan menjemputmu lagi sore ini? Dia bilang dia akan terus menjemputmu sampai kau mau menggunakan jasa sopir pribadi bukan?"

"Aku rasa Suho tidak perlu repot-repot." Sehun menghela napas, "Aku sudah bilang kepada Chanyeol, seperti usulanmu waktu itu, aku menggunakan jasa supir pribadi."

Luhan tertegun, lalu mengangguk-anggukkan kepala setuju, ditepuknya pundak Sehun sambil memuji, "Keputusan bagus. Setidaknya keamananmu terjamin Sehun."

"Yah, meskipun aku ragu apakah ada orang yang mau menculikku."

Luhan tertawa, "Kau akan terkejut Sehun, mungkin banyak orang yang ingin menculikmu, kau adalah orang yang paling dekat dengan keluarga Park."

"Tetapi aku bukan bagian dari mereka."

"Tetapi orang-orang jahat itu mungkin berpikir kalau mereka menahanmu, keluarga Park akan menolongku."

Luhan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "Dan menurutku, kalau ada yang menculikmu Chanyeol -lah yang pertama kali akan berusaha menyelamatkanmu. Dia tampaknya sangat menyayangimu, kau beruntung Sehun." Pipi Sehun memerah mendengar kata-kata Luhan,

"Jangan mengarang. Chanyeol tidak mungkin menyayangiku. Dia hanya merasa bersalah karena telah memperlakukanku buruk dulu."

Luhan tertawa, "Tetapi pipimu memerah," gumamnya menggoda. "Tidak… Pipiku tidak merah." Sehun membantah, "Ayo masuk, kita sudah terlambat ke kelas." Merekapun berjalan melalui lorong menuju kelas perkuliahan.

-oOo-

 _Sepertinya rencananya harus dimodifikasi_. Dia mengamati sore itu. Ketika Sehun sepulang kuliah keluar dari gerbang dan memasuki mobil pribadi yang menjemputnya. Sehun memutuskan memakai mobil dan supir pribadi untuk menjemputnya, itu berarti dia tidak akan bisa melakukan usaha penculikannya dari tempat kuliah Sehun. Dia harus bisa memancing Sehun supaya bisa berada di tempat yang rentan, dan dia bisa dengan leluasa menculik gadis itu…

.

.

.

TBC

Haiiii aku balik lagiiiii ~ kangen gakkkk?

Thanks yang udah baca terussss, maaf kalo masih ada typo yang bertebaran di mana-mana :"

Dalam rangka Anniversary ChanHun yang pertama yang jatuh di tanggal 09/09. ayooo buat author-author atau buat kalian yang suka sama Chanhun bisa ikut event yang kita adain yaaa. Kalian bisa liat rulesnya di memechanhun_id

terus juga yang bertemen sama author bisa cari di :

(promo dikit hehe)

twitter : exobabyyhun

IG : parkchanyeolsayang

(jangan tanya kenapa namanya ini, karena udah tau jawaban pastinya kan? wkwk)

kalo kangen review yaa

REVIEW


	8. Chapter 7

REMAKE NOVEL By : Shanty Agatha

Sweet Enemy

Cast : Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol,and others.

Warn : GS, typo

-ooOoo-

.

.

-oOo-

" _Kemarahan yang tersimpan jauh di_

 _dalam dirimu, bisa menjadikanmu gila suatu_

 _saat nanti_ _"_

 _ **7**_

Suho sangat tampan. Dengan tubuhnya yang ramping, matanya yang selalu tampak sendu, menyimpan kesedihan tersendiri. Membuat para perempuan selalu ingin mengasihinya. Sayangnya para perempuan itu tidak tahu kebencian Suho kepada perempuan, dan pada akhirnya para perempuan itulah yang menjadi korbannya.

Hari ini Suho sedang mengunjungi mansion Chanyeol membawakan buah-buahan untuk menengok si sakit. Sayangnya yang dicarinya tidak ada, dari pelayannya dia tahu bahwa Chanyeol sudah masuk kerja. Membuat Suho menunggu hampir selama dua jam.

Akhirnya Chanyeol pulang dari kantor, dan sepertinya kondisi kesehatannya belum pulih benar. Suho memandang ke arah Chanyeol yang masih terbatuk-batuk dan mengangkat alisnya melihat wajah Chanyeol yang masih pucat.

"Seharusnya kau tidak masuk kerja dulu," gumamnya. Chanyeol cemberut, "Aku bosan di rumah. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan."

"Kau bisa tidur dan beristirahat." Suho terkekeh, "Itu yang biasanya dilakukan oleh orang sakit."

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, lalu membanting tubuhnya dan berbaring si sofa besar di depan Suho. Lalu dia menoleh dan menatap Suho dengan tajam.

"Malam itu… Saat hujan petir waktu itu."

"Ya?" Suho tampak tidak peduli, dia menghirup teh chammomile yang tadi diseduhkan oleh pelayan Chanyeol. "Aku memintamu untuk melihat Sehun karena dia takut petir."

"Ya. Dia memang ketakutan dengan petir." Suho membolak-balik majalah yang ada di depannya dengan tidak peduli.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan pada Sehun? Kau tidak kembali ke kamar malam itu."

Suho mengangkat matanya dari majalahnya, mengawasi Chanyeol lalu tersenyum, "Cemburu, Chanyeol?"

Muka Chanyeol sedikit merona. Tetapi bibirnya menipis kesal. "Kata Sehun kau memasangkan earphone di telinganya, lalu dia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi."

"Kau sangat perhatian padanya." Suho memilih tidak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol makin kesal.

"Dia sudah seperti keluargaku."

"Tetapi dia bukan adikmu." suara Suho menajam, tetapi dia kemudian menguasai diri dan senyumnya muncul kembali, "Jangan cemas Chanyeol, aku tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah kepadanya. Dia memakai earphoneku dan aku menungguinya sampai tidur. Aku menyelimutinya, dan kemudian karena aku mengantuk aku tidur di kamar tamu."

Chanyeol mengawasi Suho tak percaya. "Benarkah?"

"Kau bisa bertanya kepada pelayan yang membereskan kamar tamumu." Suho tersenyum dan menatap Chanyeol, "Kalau aku tidak mengenalmu, aku akan menduga bahwa kau sedang cemburu."

"Aku tidak cemburu." Chanyeol menyela keras kepala, "Aku hanya cemas kau berubah pikiran dan mengincarnya. Kau tahu aku punya hutang budi yang besar kepada Sehun dan karena itu aku bertekad menjaganya…" Chanyeol mengernyit, "Para perempuan itu, mereka yang menjadi korbanmu… Mereka patah hati dan hancur… Aku tidak ingin Sehun berakhir seperti itu."

Ekspresi Suho mengeras mengingat para perempuan yang disakitinya. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol, tidak ada penyesalan di dalam hatinya ketika mengingat mereka. Mereka semua mendekatinya karena Suho adalah anak keluarga kaya, dengan kemampuan main biola yang luar biasa. Mereka semua sama seperti ibunya, yang menjualnya demi kekayaan. Suho senang menghancurkan mereka semua. Membuat mereka patah hati dan tak berharga lagi…

"Kau tidak akan melakukannya kepada Sehun kan?" Pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat Suho tersentak dari lamunannya, dia segera mengembalikan ekspresinya dan menjawab, "Tidak Chanyeol. Kau boleh tenang. Sehun bukan tipeku."

Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya, "Karena kalau kau melakukan sesuatu yang melukainya, kau harus berhadapan denganku."

Perasaan cemburu tiba-tiba merayapi hati Suho. Dialah, sebagai kakak kandung Sehun yang berhak mengatakan itu semua, bukan Chanyeol. Chanyeol telah merenggut keluarganya bertahun lalu, kini, setelah Suho berhasil menemukan Sehun, akankah Chanyeol juga merenggut Sehun darinya?

-oOo-

"Tadi Suho kemari." Chanyeol bergumam ketika Sehun bergabung dengannya di ruang makan untuk makan malam bersama.

"Oh ya?" Sehun langsung teringat pada earphone Suho yang masih dibawanya. Dia berniat mengembalikannya. Seharian ini dia mendengarkan lagu di pemutar musik Suho, berusaha mengenang. Tetapi Sehun tidak berhasil mengingat apa-apa. "Earphone Suho masih ada padaku, aku belum mengembalikannya."

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya, "Kenapa kau membawabawanya kemana-mana? Sini berikan kepadaku, biarkan aku yang mengembalikannya kepada Suho."

"Tidak." Sehun menggeleng keras kepala, "Aku ingin mengembalikannya sendiri dan berterima kasih karena bantuannya malam itu."

Chanyeol melirik Sehun dengan curiga, "Jangan-jangan kau hanya ingin bertemu Suho ya? Apakah kau punya perasaan lebih kepadanya? Aku sudah memperingatkanmu bukan akan reputasi Suho?"

"Chanyeol." Sehun berseru agak marah, pipinya merona, "Aku tidak punya maksud apapun, aku hanya ingin mengembalikan earphone ini kepadanya." Dan aku ingin menanyakan langsung tentang lagu itu. Lagu kenangan yang selalu ada di mimpinya, Sehun bergumam dalam hatinya, mungkin saja Suho tahu sesuatu bukan?

Chanyeol mengamati ekspresi Sehun yang penuh rahasia, lalu memutuskan dengan arogan. "Mulai sekarang kalau kau mau bertemu dengan Suho, kau harus bersamaku."

"Apa?" Sehun membelalak tak percaya dengan kata-kata Chanyeol barusan.

"Kau harus bersamaku. Aku akan menjagamu dari Suho." Pipi Sehun merah padam, "Aku tidak perlu dijaga, Chanyeol. Lagipula sudah ku katakan bahwa aku bukan tipe Suho."

"Terserah, aku tetap akan menjagamu." Chanyeol melipat kedua tangannya dan mengangkat alisnya, menantang Sehun untuk membantah.

"Kau… Kau…" Sehun ingin marah atas sikap arogan Chanyeol, tetapi tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya. "Terserah padamu," semburnya kemudian dan membalikkan diri hendak meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Tetapi tangan Chanyeol menyambarnya, menahan kepergiannya, membuat langkah Sehun terhenti.

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu." suaranya lembut meski ekspresi Chanyeol tetap dingin. Sehun mengamati Chanyeol dan tiba-tiba merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang. Chanyeol memang tampan, tetapi dari jarak dekat lelaki itu luar biasa tampannya. Siapapun yang melihatnya sedekat ini pasti akan meleleh… Seperti halnya Sehun.

"Aku mengerti." Sehun bergumam cepat-cepat supaya Chanyeol melepaskan pegangannya. Dan Chanyeol memang melepaskan pegangannya, sehingga Sehun bisa menggumamkan alasan yang tidak jelas dan kemudian melarikan diri.

"Mau pergi bersamaku?" Sehun menoleh, hari ini hari minggu dan Chanyeol tampak tampan mengenakan sweater abu-abu dan celana jeans warna hitam. Lelaki itu tampak lebih sehat dari beberapa hari kemarin.

"Kemana?"

"Kemana saja. Memangnya orang biasa seperti kalian akan kemana kalau hari minggu begini?"

Sehun mengernyit mendengar istilah yang dipakai Chanyeol. Orang biasa seperti dia? Oh astaga, lelaki ini memang terbiasa hidup berkelimpahan kekayaan sehingga tidak tahu gaya hidup orang biasa.

"Kalau aku tidak pernah kemana-mana di hari minggu. Dulu aku menghabiskan hari mingguku untuk memasak di rumah." Sehun tersenyum dan mengingat, "Tapi orang-orang… Yang kau bilang orang biasa itu, mereka kebanyakan bersenang-senang di taman hiburan atau taman bermain di hari minggu."

"Taman bermain?" Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya. "Tempat yang ada kicir angin dan roller coasternya?"

"Yup dan permen kapas yang sangat besar dan berwarna pink. Dengan membayar tiket masuk, kita bisa puas memainkan semua permainan di sana seharian." mata Sehun berkilat, "Dulu ayahku menabung gajinya berbulan-bulan, dan ketika aku naik kelas dengan nilai bagus, kami pergi ke taman hiburan bersama. Waktu itu aku masih kecil."

"Dan berapa kali kemudian kau kesana lagi?" mata Chanyeol tampak sedih, mengamati Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum lucu. "Tidak pernah. Ayah tidak pernah punya uang lagi. Uang tabungannya dipakai untuk mencukupi kebutuhan kami yang makin bertambah… Tetapi tidak apa-apa setidaknya aku pernah ke taman hiburan."

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Kau lebih beruntung dariku, aku tidak pernah ke taman hiburan."

"Apa?" Sehun membelalakkan matanya, "Tidak mungkin."

"Tidak ada yang sempat membawaku ke sana." Mata Chanyeol tampak sedih, "Mama dan papa selalu sibuk ke kantor dan keluar negeri. Aku terbiasa sendirian bersama para pelayan, ingat? Lagipula taman hiburan terlalu ramai, dan papa sangat ketat dalam hal keamanan."

"Karena takut kau diculik?" Chanyeol mengangguk. Sejak kejadian percobaan penculikannya dulu, papanya sangat ketat menjaganya, dia tidak boleh pergi ke tempat umum sendirian, semuanya diawasi. Hanya ketika dia beranjak dewasalah papanya mulai bersikap longgar dan memberinya kebebasan. Percobaan penculikan itu…

"Aku pernah hampir diculik waktu kecil."

"Benarkah?" mata Sehun membelalak.

"Benar. Tetapi ada seseorang yang menyelamatkanku. Sampai sekarang aku masih berhutang budi kepadanya." Chanyeol masih belum punya nyali untuk menceritakan kisah Yi Fan kepada Sehun, dia masih belum siap menerima reaksi Sehun. Bagaimana perasaan Sehun ketika tahu bahwa ayahnya, Yi Fan kehilangan kariernya karena dia, dan kemudian berakhir menjadi buruh bangunan yang miskin? Sehun seharusnya berhak mendapatkan hidup yang lebih baik. Tetapi dia tidak mendapatkannya, semua karena Chanyeol.

"Dan kau pasti bersahabat dengan orang yang menyelamatkanmu itu." Sehun tersenyum, "Mengerikan membayangkan pernah mengalami penculikan."

"Sesungguhnya aku tidak ingat, aku masih kecil waktu itu." Chanyeol mengangkat bahu, "Dan penyelamatku, yah, dia sudah meninggal."

"Oh." Sehun menutup mulutnya kaget, "Aku minta maaf Chanyeol."

Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Chanyeol membatin, ditatapnya Sehun dan tersenyum.

"Jadi? Ayo ganti pakaianmu."

"Ganti pakaianku?" Sehun mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Kita ke taman hiburan sekarang."

-oOo-

"Sehun." suara Luhan terdengar ketika Sehun sedang berganti pakaian dan langsung mengangkat ponselnya begitu melihat nama Luhan tertera di sana.

"Ada apa Luhan?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke Cafe cokelat yang kemarin kuceritakan." Luhan kemarin telah menceritakan tentang Cafe baru yang menjual berbagai jenis cokelat dalam berbagai hidangan, ada kue, cupcakes, minuman, dan berbagai bentuk cokelat yang cantik, "Aku bosan di hari libur sendirian. Kita jalan yuk, kalau kau mau aku akan menjemputmu."

Sehun termenung bingung, "Aku sangat ingin Luhan… Tapi aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?" terdengar suara bingung Luhan di seberang

sana.

"Aku… Eh… Chanyeol mengajakku keluar."

"Chanyeol mengajakmu keluar?"

"Iya… Dia mengajakku ke taman hiburan hari ini."

"Dia mengajakmu ke taman hiburan?" Luhan tampak membeo perkataannya, membuat Sehun tertawa.

"Hei kau menirukan kata-kataku Luhan." Sehun masih tertawa, "Dan kau tahu tidak, Chanyeol tidak pernah ke taman hiburan sebelumnya."

"Benarkah?" Luhan menyahut, "Tapi kalau diingat, aku juga belum pernah ke taman hiburan."

"Apakah kau mau ikut? Aku bisa bilang pada Chanyeol, kita bisa bertemu di sana."

"Tidak." Luhan menjawab pelan. "Sepertinya aku tidak akan kuat menghadapi taman hiburan, mereka terlalu ramai dan penuh orang."

"Oh…"

"Mungkin lain kali saja yah kita jalan ke cafe cokelat itu… Semoga kau bersenang-senang Sehun di taman hiburan itu." Sehun menghela napas merasa tidak enak, "Maafkan aku Luhan… Kau ingin aku membatalkan ke taman hiburan itu? Aku bisa bilang pada Chanyeol kalau aku ada janji denganmu."

"Tidak… Jangan." Luhan mencegah di seberang sana, "Lagipula tiba-tiba aku merasa tidak enak badan… Pergilah Sehun… Kita bisa ke cafe cokelat besok pagi."

"Oke… Luhan, kau istirahat ya?"

"Iya Sehun. Selamat bersenang-senang." Luhan tertawa, kemudian menutup telepon.

-oOo-

Sehun mematut dirinya di cermin dan untuk pertama kalinya dia menyesali koleksi bajunya yang sedikit. Dulu Sehun tidak pernah peduli pada penampilannya, apalagi pakaiannya. Baju baginya hanyalah sesuatu yang sepantasnya menutupi tubuhnya.

Tetapi mengingat penampilan Chanyeol tadi. Lelaki itu tampak luar biasa tampan dengan sweater abu-abu, jeans hitam, tubuh tinggi rampingnya, rambut yang begitu modis, dan wajahnya yang sangat tampan. Sehun takut Chanyeol merasa malu terlihat berjalan bersamanya.

Akhirnya dia mengambil celana jeans hitam dan t-shirt sederhana warna hijau, mengikat rambutnya ke belakang seperti kucir kuda. Lalu Sehun menatap dirinya di cermin dengan masam.

Penampilannya seperti anak remaja umur belasan tahun. "Sehun?" suara Chanyeol mengetuk di pintu, "Kau lama sekali. Apakah kau sudah siap?"

Sehun bergegas ke pintu dan membukanya, Chanyeol berdiri di sana, mengamati penampilan Sehun dari atas ke bawah lalu terkekeh geli, "Aku seperti membawa anak SD jalan-jalan ke taman hiburan."

Keyna menatap Davin dengan pandangan mencela, "Ejeklah semaumu, memang begini penampilanku."

"Hei, aku tidak memprotesmu lho… Lagipula sangat cocok ke taman hiburan dengan anak SD." Chanyeol makin tergelak. Membuat Sehun meliriknya marah dan berjalan berderap pintu terbuka, mereka berhadapan dengan Suho dan Jongin yang sedang berdiri di pintu, hendak masuk.

"Kenapa kalian kemari?" Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. Suho tersenyum tampak tidak terpengaruh dengan sikap ketus Chanyeol, "Aku mengantar Jongin, kemarin dia sedang di London, dan sekarang dia ingin menengokmu."

"Kata Suho hyung kau sakit parah kemarin." Jongin mengangkat alisnya menatap Chanyeol, "Tampaknya kau sembuh dengan cepat."

"Well aku sudah sembuh, jadi kalian tidak perlu repot-repot menengokku. Pulanglah," gumam Chanyeol ketus.

Suho tertawa, sudah biasa dengan sikap ketus Chanyeol, "Kami kan baru datang, tega-teganya kau mengusir kami." Mata Suho terhenti di Sehun yang ada di belakang Chanyeol,

"Hai Sehun."

"Hai." Sehun tersenyum malu-malu, teringat pelukan Suho waktu itu, "Aku masih membawa earphonemu." Sehun amat sangat ingin bertanya tentang lagu itu. Tetapi waktunya sepertinya tidak tepat.

"Ambil saja, itu untukmu. Jadi kalau ada badai petir lagi, kau tinggal memasangnya di telingamu dan menikmati musiknya." Suho tersenyum lembut pada Sehun.

Sementara itu Jongin mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Chanyeol, dan mengamatinya, "Melihat penampilan kalian, sepertinya kalian mau pergi ya?"

"Bukan urusanmu." jawab Chanyeol ketus, dan langsung mendapatkan sikutan pelan dari Sehun di rusuknya.

"Kami akan ke taman hiburan." jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Oh bagus, kau mengatakan kepada mereka, dan mereka sekarang pasti akan ikut." Chanyeol melirik Sehun mencela lalu menatap Suho dan Jongin bergantian, "Katakan kalian punya kesibukan lain."

"Aku tidak punya kesibukan." Jongin mengangkat bahunya tanpa rasa bersalah, "Bagaimana dengan kau, Suho?" Suho tersenyum, sengaja membuat Chanyeol kesal. "Aku juga tidak punya kesibukan, dan taman hiburan terasa menyenangkan."

Sehun tertawa melihat tingkah ketiga sahabat ini. Apalagi ketika Chanyeol menggerutu dan marah-marah, tetapi tetap membiarkan kedua sahabatnya naik ke mobilnya, mengikuti mereka ke taman hiburan.

-oOo-

 _Ke Taman Hiburan!_ Nafas Luhan terengah-engah, dadanya terasa panasterbakar. Berani-beraninya Sehun pergi bersama Chanyeol ke taman hiburan dan menolak ajakannya pergi ke cafe bersamanya. Berani-beraninya mereka! Luhan melotot memandang sekeliling kamarnya yang hancur lebur. Kaca-kaca dipecahkan. Buku-buku dilempar, semua peralatan lain berhamburan di lantai, berserakan dan sebagian pecah. Spreinya lepas dari kasurnya, setengah sobek karena ditarik paksa. Kamar itu benar-benar berantakan, seperti terjadi pergumulan dan perang di dalamnya. Begitulah Luhan kalau sedang marah, tidak ada yang berani mengganggunya kalau sedang marah. Semua orang di rumah langsung menjauh dari kamarnya, tidak berani mendekat. Semua barang sudah dihancurkan dan dilemparkannya. Tetapi dada Luhan masih mendidih oleh perasaan marah dan murka. Dia sangat marah hingga kepalanya seperti mau pecah. Dengan keras Luhan lalu menjerit, dan berteriak-teriak sekeras-kerasnya. Teriakannya memenuhi lorong rumah, membuat merinding seluruh penghuni rumah yang mendengarnya.

.

.

.

TBC

Aku update 2 chapter buat kalian yang kangen aku!

Maaf yaa kalo ada typo atau ada kelewat yang belum ke edit :"


	9. Chapter 8

REMAKE NOVEL By : Shanty Agatha

Sweet Enemy

Cast : Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol,and others.

Warn : GS, typo

-ooOoo-

.

.

-oOo-

" _Bukankah menyedihkan? Dia ada dalam jangkauan tanganmu, tetapi kau tidak bisa merengkuhnya?_ _"_

 _ **8**_

Berjalan bersama tiga lelaki tampan ternyata sedikit mengintimidasi…

Sehun melirik ketiga lelaki yang berjalan beriringan bersamanya, sibuk bercanda. Mereka melewatkan tatapan kagum para perempuan yang berpapasan dengan mereka di taman hiburan itu. Dan beberapa perempuan itu, setelah menatap ketiga laki-laki tampan itu, lalu melemparkan tatapan 'siapa sih perempuan itu?' kepada Sehun. Sehun memutar bola matanya. Hanya dia satu-satunya yang tampak tidak pas di gerombolan ini.

"Aku mau naik itu." Chanyeol menunjuk ke sebuah wahana permainan yang tampak mengerikan. Sebuah tiang tinggi dengan kursi-kursi di ujung-ujung kicir angin, dimana kursi itu hanya dipakukan di satu titik.

Sehun langsung merinding. Mereka akan diputar ke segala arah kalau naik wahana itu.

"Aku tidak mau." memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Sehun mual karena takut.

Chanyeol tertawa dan melirik Sehun dengan tatapan mencemooh, "Pengecut."

"Aku bukan pengecut, aku punya akal sehat." Sehun membelalakkan mata, "Silahkan naiki wahana itu dan buat dirimu muntah sesudahnya."

Suho tertawa mendengar jawaban Sehun untuk Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol langsung memelototinya. Lelaki itu menatap Sehun, seolah akan membantah, tetapi kemudian memutuskan menyerah.

"Oke kalau begitu, kita naik wahana yang membosankan saja. Mungkin kau bisa mencoba komedi putar di sana itu, sepertinya cocok dengan penampilanmu yang seperti anak SD."

Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan mencela, lalu memelengoskan muka dan berjalan menjauhi Chanyeol. Suho buru-buru mengikuti Sehun, mengajaknya bicara tentang sesuatu sementara Chanyeol mengamati mereka, lalu mau tak mau berjalan mengikuti Sehun dan Suho di belakangnya.

Jongin mendekat ketika mereka berjalan mengikuti Sehun. "Kenapa denganmu sobat?" Jongin setengah berbisik. Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya, "Kenapa apa? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau. Sikapmu aneh."

"Aneh? Aku biasa saja." Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya bingung.

Jongin terkekeh, "Sikapmu kepada Sehun. Aku belum pernah melihatmu bersikap begitu kepada perempuan lain. Seolah-olah kau sedang…kebingungan."

"Aku? Kebingungan menghadapi Sehun? Itu tidak mungkin Jongin. Memangnya apa yang dilakukan Sehun sampai bisa membuatku bingung?"

"Itu yang harus kau tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri. Ayolah Chanyeol, aku temanmu sejak kecil. Kau seperti buku yang terbuka di depanku. Sikapmu itu sangat kontradiktif, kau seolah-olah ingin menarik Sehun mendekat tetapi sekaligus ingin mendorongnya jauh-jauh. Dan hal itu membuatmu tampak defensif di depan Sehun. Mungkin kau harus tentukan, sebenarnya apa yang kau rasakan untuk Sehun?"

Chanyeol membeku. Menatap bagian belakang tubuh Sehun yang sedang berjalan di depannya. Lalu menghela napas. Bahkan dia sendiri bingung dengan perasaannya. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menjawab pertanyaan Jongin?

-oOo-

"Sepertinya Chanyeol berperan sebagai kakak yang baik untukmu." Suho tersenyum lembut ketika mereka duduk di cafe di tengah taman hiburan itu. Mereka sudah naik roller coaster, mencoba wahana kereta gantung, dan juga rumah hantu.

Sekarang mereka sedang makan siang. Cafe itu menyediakan makanan-makanan sederhanya untuk pengisi perut. Sehun melirik Chanyeol yang sedang berada di luar cafe bersama Jongin, lelaki itu tadi melihat Sehun memandang terpesona kepada pedagang permen kapas berwarna pink yang lewat. Dan meskipun bersungut-sungut serta mengejek Sehun yang kekanak-kanakan, Chanyeol akhirnya keluar dan membelikannya untuk Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum dan menatap Suho, "Dia berusaha bersikap sangat baik untukku." Sehun teringat betapa Chanyeol sudah benar-benar merubah sikapnya kepadanya, dan itu membuat hatinya hangat.

Suho menatap Sehun dengan tatapan menyelidik, "Apakah kau pernah ingin punya kakak lelaki sebelumnya?"

"Tentu saja. Selama ini aku hanya hidup berdua dengan ayahku, kadang aku ingin tinggal di keluarga besar." Sehun menatap Suho, berpikir bahwa ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk bertanya mengenai lagu itu, "Suho oppa… Aku ingin bertanya."

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang lagu yang ada di pemutar musik milikmu yang kau berikan padaku di malam berhujan petir itu…" Sehun merasakan jantungnya berdegup, "Aku… Aku pernah merasa mendengarnya dalam mimpiku."

"Mimpi?" Suho nampak tertarik.

"Ya… Aku sering bermimpi… Mungkin itu ingatan samar…atau entahlah… Aku masih sangat kecil waktu itu dan aku mungkin menyimpan kenangan itu dalam-dalam karena terlalu menakutkan." Sehun menatap Suho dengan bingung,

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu itu mimpi atau kenyataan."

"Mimpi tentang apa?"

"Tentang hujan badai dan petir… Aku menangis ketakutan, lalu ada seorang anak lelaki datang… Dia… Dia menyanyikan lagu yang sama dengan yang ada di pemutar musikmu…" Sehun menelan ludah, "Dan baru kusadari kalau mungkin saja mimpi itu adalah kenangan tentang kejadian nyata."

"Lagu di pemutar musikku adalah lagu klasik lama, Sehun, aku mencoba memainkannya dengan versi biola… Judulnya Lullaby…"

Sehun menatap ragu, "Anak lelaki kecil di mimpiku juga menyanyikan lagu itu…"

"Itu semacam lagu pengantar tidur." tatapan Suho tampak aneh. "Apakah kau sama sekali tidak ingat tentang anak lelaki kecil itu? Sama sekali?"

"Aku punya ingatan samar." Sehun mengangkat bahunya sedih, "Bahkan seperti kubilang tadi… Aku tidak yakin apakah itu benar-benar ingatan samar, atau hanya mimpi…"

Suho tampak akan mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi kemudian mengurungkan niatnya karena Chanyeol dan Jongin datang mendekat.

Chanyeol menyerahkan permen kapas yang sangat besar dan berwarna pink itu kepada Sehun, "Aku tahu kau menginginkannya." Chanyeol bergumam kaku.

Sehun menerimanya dengan senang, ditatapnya Chanyeol penuh rasa terima kasih, "Terima kasih Chanyeol oppa, aku senang sekali."

Chanyeol hanya menggumam tak jelas, lalu duduk di sebelah Sehun.

"Permainan apa lagi yang akan kita mainkan?" Dia melirik jam tangannya. "Kita masih punya banyak waktu."

Sehun menoleh ke sekeliling, lalu menunjuk permainan berperahu melewati wahana air terjun yang berkelak-kelok,

"Sepertinya itu menyenangkan."

"Tapi kita akan basah." kening Chanyeol sedikit berkerut, tetapi kemudian lelaki itu tersenyum, "Tapi sepertinya itu layak dicoba."

-oOo-

"Mereka terus mengiringinya, kita harus menunggu sampai dia terpisah dari ketiga laki-laki itu."

Anak buahnya melapor kepadanya. Membuatnya mengkerutkan dahi. "Sehun bersama Chanyeol, Suho dan Jongin?"

"Ya."

Dia mengerutkan dahinya. Suho… Terutama Suho. Lelaki itu sepertinya punya insting bahwa Sehun dalam bahaya. Dia telah sangat mengganggu rencananya dari kemarin, dengan menjemput dan menjaga Sehun ketika pulang kampus. Mungkin kalau ingin penculikannya terhadap Sehun berhasil, dia harus menyingkirkan Suho duluan.

"Ikuti terus. Tunggu sampai semua lengah dan Sehun terpisah dari mereka."

"Baik," anak buahnya membungkukkan tubuh dan melangkah pergi.

-oOo-

Mereka benar-benar basah akibat permainan itu. Air muncrat dimana-mana membasahi pakaian dan rambut mereka, tetapi permainan itu benar-benar menyenangkan hingga mereka tertawa-tawa ketika turun dari perahu.

"Aku harus ke kamar mandi." Sehun menoleh ke arah kamar mandi tak jauh dari situ. Ada area khusus untuk kamar ganti dan kamar mandi perempuan. "Di situ."

Chanyeol masih berusaha mengusap rambutnya yang basah, begitupun Suho dan Jongin yang sibuk menghenta-hentakkan sepatu mereka yang basah.

"Hati-hati Sehun, kami menunggu di sini ya," gumamnya sambil lalu.

Dan Sehun pun berjalan ke arah kamar mandi itu. Kamar mandi itu sepi. Mungkin karena sudah menjelang sore dan orang-orang sibuk bermain. Sehun berdiri di depan kaca besar dan mencuci tangannya di atas wastafel. Seorang perempuan berpakaian rapi ada di sebelahnya. Sehun mengernyit, pakaiannya terlalu rapi untuk bermain ke taman hiburan… Tetapi Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengusir pemikirannya. Setiap orang punya selera sendirisendiri, mungkin perempuan ini merasa nyaman berpakaian seperti itu.

"Nona?" Sapaan perempuan berpakaian rapi itu membuat Sehun mengernyit, dia menolehkan kepalanya.

"Ya?"

Perempuan itu tersenyum, "Maaf ya." Lalu sebuah jarum suntik di tusukkan di tubuhnya. Sehun masih sempat terperangah dan terkejut, sebelum kemudian matanya berkunang-kunang dan kesadarannya hilang.

-oOo-

Perempuan berpakaian rapi itu menarik kursi roda lipat yang sudah disiapkan di kamar mandi. Lalu meletakkan tubuh Sehun yang tak sadarkan diri di sana. Dipakaikannya kacamata hitam besar, dan kain untuk menutup kepalanya, serta selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Dia mendorong kursi roda itu keluar, ke arah keramaian. Tidak ada yang curiga. Dia melirik ke arah tiga lelaki yang bersama Sehun tadi. Ketiga lelaki itu sedang bercakap-cakap dan membelakanginya.

Dengan cepat dia mendorong kursi roda itu dan membawa Sehun menjauh. Begitu berada di tempat aman dan tidak terjangkau, dia mengangkat ponselnya dan menelepon.

"Ya?" suara di seberang sana menyahut cepat.

"Aku sudah mendapatkannya."

"Bagus." ada senyum di suara itu. "Bawa ke tempat yang sudah ditentukan."

-oOo-

Ketika mereka lama menunggu dan Sehun tak kunjung keluar, Chanyeol mulai curiga. Dia melirik Suho dengan gelisah. Melempar tatapannya ke arah kamar mandi perempuan itu. Orang-orang lalu lalang dan keluar masuk, tetapi tidak ada Sehun di sana.

Suho sendiri mulai menyadari ada yang tidak beres. Tatapannya menajam. "Kita sudah menunggu terlalu lama," gumamnya.

"Mungkin Sehun sedang sakit perut atau apa?" Jongin berusaha menenangkan teman-temannya. Tapi Chanyeol menghela napas tak sabar, dia mengambil ponsel dan menelepon nomor Sehun. Wajahnya memucat. "Ponselnya tidak aktif."

Dengan gerakan cepat dia melangkah ke arah kamar mandi perempuan itu. Tidak dipedulikannya seruan-seruan para perempuan yang sedang ada di sana.

"Maafkan saya." Chanyeol menatap panik ke sekeliling ruangan. "Adakah yang melihat adik saya di sini?"

Tetapi Sehun tidak ada. Pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka. Kosong. Dan hanya ada dua orang perempuan tak dikenal di depan wastafel, menatapnya mencela karena berani-beraninya melongok ke kamar mandi khusus perempuan.

Chanyeol bergegas keluar, menghampiri Suho dan Jongin, jantungnya berdebar kencang, "Sehun tidak ada di kamar mandi itu. Dia tidak ada di mana-mana!"

-oOo-

Tubuh Sehun yang tak sadarkan diri dibaringkan di atas ranjang. Dia mengamati Sehun, lalu menoleh ke arah anak buahnya. "Kapan dia akan sadar?"

"Mungkin sekitar satu atau dua jam lagi." Dia tersenyum, "Bagus. Kau tunggui dia di sini. Begitu dia sadar, hubungi aku. Aku ingin ada di sini ketika dia membuka matanya."

.

.

TBC

Aku ga bisa ngomong apa-apa. Cuma bisa minta maaf karena lama :"

Btw ini no edit jadi maaf kalo ada yang salah.


End file.
